Help Me, Love Me
by spicehnoodles
Summary: — "I want to hold you in my arms, again, Bella. Let me help you," he pleaded. I looked away from him, tears pouring down my face hard. "I...Edward..." What could I say? "Bella...I love you... I never stopped." B
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Bella knows Jacob's a werewolf, but they never became friends again. Then something bad happens to Bella, making her traumatized. The Cullens come back. Why? What will Edward do when he sees Bella? Does he still love her? Will her help her? And who did this to Bella? May be OOC.  
**

**-x-  
**

"Bells, I'm going to work now…okay?" I heard Charlie ask.

I looked at him bleakly and nodded before looking at my dull breakfast—which I never even touched.

He sighed at his failed attempt at making me talk. "Okay…," he said nervously. "Um, drive safely to school. Bye, honey." He put a hand on my arm, and I cringed away from the physical contact. Charlie quickly removed his hand and went out the door.

I've always cringed away from people—boys in particular—whenever they touched me. I'm okay when girls touch me, like Angela or Jessica, but not really. It happened that dreadful night…

I shook my head. I don't want to remember that day.

I sighed and got up from my chair. I grabbed my bowl and put it in the sink. I went out the door towards my red Chevy. I got in and started the truck. _Great…another day at school,_ I thought bitterly.

All of a sudden, it started to rain. I groaned loudly. _Oh, God…must you hate me so? _I put up my hood, and started to drive.

**"****You smell so good in the rain."**

I gasped. _No, Bella! Don't think of…_him.

It's been about six months since…_he _left. I've been acting like a total zombie—never ate, never having a good sleep, never interacting well… Let's just say it's been hell for me. Or maybe worse. I overheard Charlie talking on the phone with Dr. Gerandy, saying something about me being in catatonic state.

I sighed again.

I realized I arrived at school. I pulled in the parking lot, and got out. I saw Angela run towards me.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted kindly. She always was the only that talked to me all the time. She was sympathetic, but she didn't show it, which I was grateful at. I even told her what happened to me…that night. "How are you today?"

I said one word: "Rain."

She laughed softly, something I never did. "Oh yeah. I forgot; you absolutely _hate _rain. Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay."

"Guess what?" she said. "Jessica told me that there are going to be new students today."

"Really?" I said feigning interest for her benefit. "Do you know who they are?"

"No. But they're not here…yet."

"Okay. See you in lunch." I waved goodbye and went inside the school.

-x-

"…you sure it's them, Jessica?" I heard Angela whisper. She was sitting at the lunch table. "Are you absolutely sure?!"

Jessica sighed exasperatedly," Yes, Angela, it's them—or at least two of them."

I made my way over to them holding my tray full of food. I don't even know why I even bother getting food; I don't eat much.

"But, they couldn't—!" Angela stopped when she saw me. "H-hi, Bella!"

I started at her warily before replying, "Hi, Angela. So, what were you and Jessica talking about—something about the new kids?"

"Um…" Angela stole a quick glance at Jessica—it looked pleading.

"It's nothing, Bella. They're just new kids," Jessica assured me.

"Huh." I let it go for awhile. I started to eat my chicken nugget absentmindedly.

I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. I saw guys throwing food around and girls putting make-up on. I snorted quietly. _As if they don't look like clowns anymore…_

I heard Angela gasp. I looked at her with curious eyes.

"It's, uh, nothing, Bella! Time of month! Cramps," she said nervously.

"You're period went away yesterday. You told me." Angela can be a bad liar sometimes—at least not like me, but I was always known to be perceptive. Ed—

I cringed. _Don't say his name… It will only make it worse, Bella._

I saw Angela looking at the west side of the cafeteria. Before I could look at where she was looking, Mike came and began his annoying small talk with me.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. "How's life treating ya?"

What a stupid question…

"Life's…okay?" It sounded more like a question.

"Oh."

"Mm-hmm."

He stared at me for a moment, sighed, and then began talking to Jessica—the normal routine; make small talk; me being not interested; and then him giving up.

"What?!" Mike suddenly shouted. "They're here?! They can't be—!" Jessica quickly shut his mouth with her hand.

I glared at her. "Who's here?"

"No one, Bella, it's okay. No one of import—"

I stood up, slammed my hands on the table. I was getting irritated. "Cut the crap, and tell me who is here?! Stop treating me like I'm a baby!" My outburst was so loud that everybody in the cafeteria looked at me. I blushed and sat back down.

Jessica and Mike had stricken expressions—I had never yelled in front of their faces—but Angela seemed unfazed.

She smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry, Bella, but…look over there." She pointed a finger at the direction.

I looked over where she was pointing at and gasped out loud.

_No…_

Two pairs of golden eyes staring at me with pained expressions…

_It can't be…_

Pale skin…beautiful features… Alice Cullen and…

I gulped audibly. Just say his name, Bella.

…Edward Cullen…

I gasped and quickly looked away. _Why are they here?! _I thought frantically.

"You okay, Bella?" Angela asked. "It's all right."

"I—I'm okay," I replied. "I…I'm…fine." I began eating my chicken nugget again. From my peripheral vision, I could still see them staring at me.

I jumped up when the bell rang.

"Bye, guys," I muttered and quickly hurried to my next period.

The rest of the day was boring as usual. I tried to avoid them but why should I? I wanted to know some answers—why they're here, did they miss me, or if Edward still…loves me.

I shook my head. No. He couldn't still love me. He even said so himself.

I sighed, and continued walking to gym. I didn't even notice Mike chatting next to me.

He still talks to me after all these months of not talking that much. Stupid, persistent Mike.

"…kind of stupid, Bella," Mike was saying. "You guys broke up, and he stares at you, like he's guilty or something. It's his fault. Weird, right, Bella?"

I winced slightly at what Mike said.

"Y-yeah," I replied. "Weird…"

We both separated to go change in the locker room—the place where Mike can't bother me.

When I went in, I heard some girls gossiping about someone gorgeous.

"Eek, Edward's here! Maybe I'll have a chance on asking him out now that he's single after all these months—or does he have a girlfriend?" one of my gym classmates Brittany wondered. _Typical. Talking about Edward, _I thought.

I listened intently to what they were saying while I changed. They must know something; after all they're one of the school's gossipers.

"Nah," Brittany's best friend Marcia said. "He doesn't have one. It's pretty obvious since he broke up with that Bella girl—it broke her heart really bad. I felt sorry for her. I think he's not the long-distance relationship type. Anyways, why would you want to go out with him? He's pretty intimidating." _Edward? Intimidating? Yeah, right, _I thought.

Brittany sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Brad and I are going serious, anyways. I don't want to break that bond we have." She started to gush on how romantic and sweet he is.

I smiled slightly. That's why I like Brittany—even though she's a gossiper, she's not like those cheating types; she cares about her boyfriend, and she's not mean. Unlike some people.

I walked out of the locker room, and I noticed Coach Clapp lining the boys up, facing toward me. I blushed when I saw Mike looking at me. That made him smile. I wanted to scream out and say, "That blush was from attention, nothing else!" but I don't have the confidence to do that.

"Miss Swan," Coach Clapp called, "please start the line over here." He pointed on the line that was across from Daniel Johnson, who was the first boy in the line.

I went over to the line, and waited for the rest of the girls to come so I wouldn't be alone with the boys. It felt weird being the only girl. Why do the other girls have to take _so _long? All they have to do is strip off their clothes and put on the gym clothes.

I sighed, and started to look at the boys in line. _…Mike Newton…Chris Gomez…Edward Cullen…_

My eyes went wide, and I did a double-take. He's in _this _gym class?! I noticed he wasn't staring at me like in the cafeteria. Instead, he was glaring at the ground with his fist clenched tightly. Why is he mad?

"Hmm…," I pondered. He obviously heard this, because his head snapped up towards me. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. His beautiful, golden eyes were holding my gaze. I felt like I was frozen. I didn't know how long we were gazing at each others' eyes because Coach Clapp blew the whistle, and all the girls were there. I broke the gaze and looked away. Then I did the predictable—I blushed.

I looked at him in the corner of my eye and saw him gazing at my burning cheeks. He always loved them.

"Coach Clapp!" one of the girls whined. "We weren't done!"

He sighed. "You guys were taking too long—ten minutes. Ten. Minutes. That's _too _long. That's wasting time, too. All you have to do is change into your gym clothes. You don't need make-up—you're gonna sweat."

"But—!"

"You guys are done changing! I mean look at you!" He gestured towards her full gym attire. "End of conversation."

She started to mumble words like, "Stupid" and "Bossy."

"Okay!" Coach Clapp shouted to us. "We are going to be playing dodge ball!"

I groaned.

"Boys versus girls!" he went on. "Now remember, boys: don't hit the girls too hard. Hit them at the legs or arms. And you boys _better not _hit the girls in the chest. Girls—don't hit the boys in the groin." He clapped his hands together, and threw the ball. "Get…ready…go!"

The boys took the ball and started throwing it at us. I quickly ran over to Coach Clapp.

"Miss Swan, why aren't you playing?" he asked. "I know you may not be good but that's not an excuse. Everybody participates. No special treatment. That's—" I stopped him by giving a paper. He scanned through it. "Oh. That's right. I'm sorry, Miss Swan. You may take a seat at the bleachers."

I smiled a little at him.

I walked to the bleachers, and saw Edward looking at me with a confused face. When the ball came towards him, he just took a step to the left, and it hit Mike.

I almost laughed.

Wow.

-x-

"Bye, Bella," Angela said. I noticed Alice and Edward were nowhere to be seen.

"Bye." Then I climbed into my truck and drove quickly out of the school.

_Maybe they skipped class, _I thought. I shook my head. _Oh, Bella! Why do you care?_

I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He's still supposed to be at work. I parked my truck near his and jumped out. I opened the door and went inside. As I was walking, I tripped over something—my feet probably.

"Bella?!" I heard Charlie shout in the living room. What is he _doing_ here? He came out and helped me up. When I was on my feet, I immediately got away from his touch.

"Uh, you all right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, right?"

I nodded again.

He sighed. "Well, someone called at the station and said they wanted to talk, you know, face-to-face. It sounded important. And well…here I am."

I spoke quietly, "Are they here?"

He looked stunned when I actually said a sentence to him. "Uh…yeah, they're in the living room waiting. And it's bad to keep guests waiting, Bella, so let's go."

I was confused. "Why do _I _have to go?"

He stiffened. "Um…don't go crazy, Bella, but…" He beckoned me towards the living room. I followed him, and then gasped out loud.

Seven beautiful people in the living room, squashed together on the couch—the couch looked like it was going to break— looking at me with pained expressions. The…the…

"Bells," Charlie said, "the Cullens are here. They want to talk to us, but mostly you since… Um…"

-x-

**So, this is my new story. The next chapter will be longer. If you have any questions or if you guys don't understand a thing, review me or PM me; I'll answer it, but if everybody has the same questions, I'll type it on the next chapter. I won't tell you spoilers about the story, though.**

**Please review if you want another chapter! Remember: it depends on you guys!**

**Monica-san**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I didn't do anything. All I wanted do was scream these questions out of my mouth: Why are you guys here?! What are you doing here, Edward?! Why?! Why, why, why?!

But I never opened my mouth.

"Bella?" Charlie called. "Bella, it's okay. I know they're not going to hurt you. They just want to talk."

I turned to him with wide eyes. I felt like crying, and maybe even…_dying. _But I didn't want to show weakness.

"Bella?" a beautiful, tinkling voice said.

I looked at her. She's still pixie-like and beautiful and graceful as I remembered. Alice walked cautiously over to me. Then she opened her arms for a…hug. Hugs are physical contact. Her arms will touch me. Touching…me…

I was panicking inside. Really panicking. My heart felt like bursting out of my chest.

Then I felt her cold, skinny arms wrap around me. I froze. I didn't hug her back. I felt like a statue. I almost laughed at that when the person who's hugging me_ is_ the statue. She let go of me with hurt eyes—it hurt me badly to see that. I took a couple of steps back—that made her pain look even more apparent. She wouldn't understand.

Alice smiled a dazzling smile, although there was a lot of hurt and sadness in her eyes. "Hi, Bella," she said softly. "I missed you."

I gulped, and tried to smile, but it was a fake smile. "H—hi, Alice," I greeted back, my voice quivering. I knew I was going to cry. I missed my best friend—my crazy, shopaholic best friend.

"How are you?" I could tell she wanted to ask more than that.

"Um…" I could _never _answer that question or else I would be bawling. Every time people ask that question, it reminds of that night. But I had to answer to remain inconspicuous. "I'm…fine," I finally said.

"Oh," she said, but she knew I was lying. She stayed standing, just looking at me.

Next, Emmett came up. He was about to hug me but stopped. Apparently, Alice had a vision about what might happen, and spoke in a very low tone to tell Emmett; I saw her lips moving. Emmett stood next to Alice and grinned at me.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. "Missed ya."

He's still goofy, and as big as ever. "Hi, Emmett. Missed you, too."

"Hello, Bella dear," I heard Esme greet.

I looked at her. "Hi, Esme. It's good to see you."

"You, too." She smiled warmly. "You're still as beautiful as ever."

I blushed. "Th-thanks."

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Carlisle. It's nice to see you again, too," I said.

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie greeted warmly.

I was stunned. Rosalie Hale just greeted me without glares or the cold shoulder, but a warm 'hi'?

"Hi…R-Rosalie," I stuttered.

She gave me a beautiful smile.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper greeted next. He smiled at me, but he looked guilty for some reason—probably from my birthday. I forgave him a long time ago.

I smiled a little for his sake. "Hi, Jasper."

All that was left was Edward. He was looking out the window. He looked like he was arguing with someone. Then he sighed, and looked at me. I almost gasped. I could never forget how gorgeous he looked, even though I saw him in school earlier. He stared into my eyes, locking the gaze. Then he smiled his perfect crooked grin.

"Hello, Bella," his velvety, musical voice greeted.

I blushed, and took a deep breath. I greeted back, "Hi…Edward." I tried to smile at him, but it was a fake smile, like how I tried to smile at Alice. He saw that, and frowned.

Then it was silent. All of the Cullens were looking at me—even my dad. I hate attention. Didn't they know that? Was I a display or something? Are they expecting me to say something?

I turned to my dad. "I'm…going to do my homework," I lied. I didn't have any. "There's some leftovers in the fridge from yesterday. That is, if you want me to cook something else." _As long as I am not the center of attention, _I added mentally.

He scrutinized my face for a moment, and then replied, "It's okay, Bella. You go do your homework."

I went upstairs shaking. I dumped my bag on the ground, and fell on the bed. The tears unleashed. _Why are they here?_ I thought to myself again. _Why?_

I stood up from my bed, and wiped my tears on my jacket. I walked towards the door and opened it carefully. I walked about five stairs down, and then sat on one of the steps. I strained my ears to listen to what they were talking about. The Cullens would know, but not my dad.

"…been feeling so…distant. I didn't know what to do, and I'm her father," I heard Charlie saying sadly. It broke my heart. "She was being herself again when Jacob Black became close friends with her. But then…I don't know what happened. She stopped hanging out with him. I asked her why and she replied that he didn't want her to be friends with him anymore. I asked Billy about it, but he told me that Jacob doesn't tell him a thing." _What a lie, _I thought. "Then something terrible happened to her. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what happened to her. It's…just too painful to explain. And if I told you…I would remember that tragic…time…" He was sobbing now.

"We understand, Charlie," I heard Carlisle say kindly.

"Thank you," he sniffled. "Bella started to act worse than how she was before she was friends with Jacob. It's a good thing her friends still talk to her—or at least that's what I think. Bella wouldn't make anybody touch"—his voice broke around that word—"her. If they did, she would cringe. Whenever she comes home, she just says that she'll cook later or do her homework. She stays in her bedroom. I wanted her to go to her mother, but she threw a tantrum. I've never seen her so mad."

I wanted to see their reactions, but I was supposed to be doing my homework. I feel so dirty on eavesdropping them.

"Charlie," Carlisle said, "I know what happened to Bella."

I froze. Well, of course he knew. He's a doctor; he knows the effects that will happen to me. I was scared at how Edward would react since he probably read his mine. But he doesn't care about me anymore. I bet he was forced to come here, and act all…caring towards me.

"Y-you do?" Charlie asked, sniffling. "What can I do, Doctor Cullen?"

"You need to make someone talk to her. She's traumatized, Charlie. When did this…night happen?"

"Um, weeks ago, I think."

_Three weeks, five days and counting,_ I corrected internally.

"Hmm… Charlie, you need to make Bella talk to someone. She can't stay like this," Carlisle said. "If she stays like this, things could happen…"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella's not only traumatized, she's…depressed, or perhaps something much worse than that."

"I don't understand."

"If Bella stays like this—depressed and traumatized—her subconscious will make her do things. Suicide."

I was crying while I listened. I wouldn't kill myself. I always thought about it, but never really wanted to. That would kill everyone.

Charlie gasped out loud. "No. Doctor Cullen, please help Bella!" he shouted pleadingly.

"I will," he said in a sure voice. "Charlie…like I said before, Bella needs to talk to someone, or let all her feelings out to someone. She _needs _to let her feelings out. It's bad to keep it all in—bad for her subconscious and health."

"You want me to take her to counseling?" Charlie sounded aghast. "She would get mad! She's stubborn, Doctor."

"No, that's not what I meant. Bella needs answers from a certain someone."

_Oh, no… He's not going to make me talk to Ed—_

"You want _Edward _to talk to her?" Charlie growled.

"It's for the best. Edward's leaving made Bella in pain—badly. The same thing happened to Edward." I blinked shocked. _Edward was depressed? _"He didn't stay with the family. He locked himself in his room. He wasn't there for the holidays, either. He truly missed her, but we had to leave, Charlie. Please, understand that. It wasn't his fault." I wasn't even sure if Carlisle was lying or not. I felt bad just thinking that. "We didn't want to leave Bella. She's family." I almost cried at that. "She's a miracle in our life, especially to Edward."

"I know," Charlie sighed. "It's not your fault, neither is it yours, Edward."

"It's still my fault," Edward disagreed. "_I _broke her heart." Why does Edward care so much?

"It's not your fault, Edward. It was nobody's fault. Carlisle, I'll consider your suggestion."

"Okay. Well, we have to go now. It _is _a school night." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh. Right. Sorry for holding your kids back. By the way, aren't you three supposed to be in college?" Charlie asked.

"They wanted to go back to Forks and see Bella," Esme answered. "They really missed her."

"Oh. Well, then, bye. Drive safely," Charlie said. _Don't count on that, Charlie._

I heard more goodbyes, and I was about to go in my room when Edward said something.

"Um, Chief Swan?" Edward called.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Sorry for doing this to your daughter—I never meant to hurt her feelings that bad. I didn't want to do that to her. It was a blasphemy to me. I hope I can help her be her old self again—if she'll allow me." Will I allow him?

"Thanks, Edward. But I'm still keeping an eye on you," Charlie warned.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir. Goodnight, and I hope Bella gets a good sleep, too. Sorry again, sir. Bye." I heard the door close.

Charlie sighed, and that was my cue to go.

-x-

I woke up. I was so glad it was Saturday. I didn't have any nightmares, or a dream. _Well, that was rare, _I thought. I mostly had nightmares of…things.

I got off my bed, and stretched—I heard my bones popping. I shivered; it was cold. I was only wearing a blue tank top and black shorts. I looked out the window, and stifled a groan. It was raining.

I went to the bathroom, and stifled a groan again. I looked worse than Medusa. I brushed roughly through my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face.

I ran down the stairs, and as always, tripped on the last step.

"Bella?!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen. He ran towards me. He didn't pick me up like before, but I could tell he wanted to. "You okay?!"

I nodded against the floor. I picked myself up. I was okay. It's a good thing I wasn't anemic.

"Um…I bought waffles…if you want," he said.

I nodded again, and went to the kitchen.

"Bella, I have to go to the station," Charlie said behind me. "Could you, um, keep the guests company?"

I froze. _What?_

I turned to look at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"The Cullens are here again. They want to talk to you—alone. You have to do this, Bella. Please." He was right; I needed to do this.

I sighed resignedly and nodded.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Bella, you're doing well. Well, I got to go." And with that, he left, making me alone with seven, beautiful vampires in my house, in the living room, just a couple of feet away.

I grabbed the bag that says _"Spoon's Café"_ and opened the bag. The waffles smelled pretty good. I took a waffle out of and began nibbling on it. When I turned around, I saw Alice there standing.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi, Alice," I greeted back.

"So, how have you been the last few months?" she asked casually, hopping onto the counter.

"Terrible."

She smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that our leaving would really…hit you—figuratively speaking of course."

I laughed softly. Yes, people, I, Bella Swan, have finally laughed—a real laugh. "It's all right. Are the others there?"

She nodded. "Yup. See, you should remain this way—laughing and smiling."

"Yeah…," I trailed off. "So, um, how are _you_?"

"Horrible and bored to death. Life's not the same without you, Bells."

I blushed. "Same here, Alice."

Alice started to examine my body. My blush became redder.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I felt exposed.

"Have you been eating lately?"

"Uh…" I held up my waffle.

She sighed. "Bella, you're so thin! It's not right! You don't have to be Carlisle to know that. I'm going to fatten you up, even if it means I have to watch you gorge down those repulsive smelling junk."

"You're staying here?" I asked eagerly.

She grinned at me. "Of course. We're not going to make the same mistake again."

"We're?"

"Yes, _we're. _That means Edward belongs in the 'we're' category." She smiled slightly. "He missed you, you know."

I ignored that last sentence. "And you know that he's a vampire with bat hearing, right?" I was actually interacting like how I always did.

"I know." Then she groaned. "Bella's not going to bite, guys."

In a second, the rest of the Cullen family was in front of me, keeping their distance.

Alice giggled. "We have _got to _catch up, Bella!" _At least someone was acting normal, _I thought. "I'll buy you lots and lots of clothes!"

"Alice, no," I whined. I could see Edward staring at me.

"Geez, Bella, you're still like that? Shopping isn't that bad." She shook her head at me.

"Only when it's with _you_."

Emmett chuckled. "That's so true, Bells!"

Rosalie whacked him on the head.

"Rose, ouch! She's _Bella_, not some lost puppy. It's like all of you guys are scared of her."

"Bella, dear, why aren't you eating breakfast?" Esme asked.

I looked at the abandoned waffle I was eating. "I'm not hungry," I replied.

"You have to eat something, dear. Want me to make you something?" Her voice was kind as always.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Esme. Thanks for the offer."

"Fill your stomach with something, Bella," Carlisle said in a professional voice. "Breakfast _is _the most important meal of the day."

I smiled, and began eating my waffle again. They all stared at me.

"Alice—" Edward started to say.

"Can I hug you, again, Bella?" Alice asked, cutting off Edward.

I bit my lip, and started to look at the floor.

"Alice," Carlisle scolded. "Don't hug her. She's uncomfortable. You can't just pop that question at her."

"Sorry. I just want to hug my best friend, and feel her soft, warm human body on me." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, really?" Emmett said slyly.

Edward groaned. "Emmett, please. That's not what Alice meant, and you know that."

Rosalie whacked him again.

Esme scolded, "Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Stop thinking such obscene thoughts!"

"Don't think about Alice inappropriately, Emmett, or else I'll have your head—literally," Jasper threatened.

Emmett raised his hands, palms out. "Hey! No threats! You guys don't have to make a big deal out of this! Right, Bella?" He grinned at me.

"Don't drag Bella into your immaturity," Edward growled.

"Overprotective," Emmett chuckled.

"Guys—shut up!" Alice shouted.

"Alice!" Esme scolded.

"I mean, shut your traps! This is very rude! And you're doing this in front of poor Bella!" Alice looked at Esme. "You should be ashamed of them."

I giggled. _I actually giggled! _I'm going crazy here.

"She's enjoying this, though," Edward said, smiling at me.

I blushed.

"Do you want to go somewhere today, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I think I have work." I bit my waffle again.

"Call them and see!"

"Why don't you just tell me what they'll say?" I ate the last piece of my waffle.

She laughed. "Silly Bella. I want you to see for yourself, including others."

"Stop blocking me," Edward growled.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

I smiled at their brother and sister bond, and headed for the phone. They followed me. I dialed the number for _Newton's Sporting Goods. _

_Ring, ring, ring—_

"Hello?" Mike's voice asked.

"Hey, Mike," I greeted.

"Oh, Bella!" He seemed shocked; I was, too. "You seem happy today."

"Yeah… Listen, am I working today?" _Please say no, please say no!_

"Um…no." _Yes! _"It's pretty slow. I don't want you to be bored." Mike is a great friend, I'll tell you that.

I smiled. "Aw, thanks, Mike. I appreciate it."

"Bella, you seem awfully…you today," he noted.

I laughed. "Huh. I didn't know that," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, bye, Bella."

"Bye, Mike." I hung up the phone, and looked at Alice. "I'm not working."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. Now…let's go…shopping!"

"She just woke up and had breakfast," Edward sighed.

"Fine then! You're coming Edward!" Alice grinned; it had a hint of mischievousness in it.

"What—"

Esme cut him off, "You need to spend time with Bella. Please?"

Edward looked at me, and then smiled. And I blushed yet again.

"Okay," he agreed.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Yes!"

-x-

"Alice, this is _a lot_," I commented on the huge bags surrounding Alice and Jasper's room.

"It's mostly yours," she giggled.

"I thought we only bought, like five bags!" I cried.

"Yeah, well, when you were doing your human stuff, I did some things—with the help of Edward! So, I'm not taking all of the blame!" she defended.

I rolled my eyes.

_Edward…_

"Go," Alice announced. "I already saw it."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Alice." I knew in this kind of moment we would hug, but…

I walked toward Edward's room. I was about to raise my hand to knock, but I heard Edward say, "Come in." I slowly turned the knob, and went inside, shutting the door behind me.

There was Edward, lying down casually on his sofa. What a perfect picture…

I shifted nervously. "Can I…talk to you?"

He sat up and patted the spot next to him.

"Sure, Bella," he said softly, smiling at me.

I walked and sat next to him, keeping a distance between us.

I looked at him in the eyes and was immediately trapped.

**Wow. I got a lot of reviews! Thanks so much. Sorry if I didn't update fast enough. My family has to use the computer, too. I know Bella is Bella already, but that's because the Cullens—Edward—are back. I won't tell you what happened to Bella; you have to find out in the later chapters. By the way, _'Spoon's Cafe' _really is in Forks.  
**

**Please Review, and if you have any questions, please tell me. :)**

**Monica-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward, I—," I started to say.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered sadly. "Truly, deeply, sincerely sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought you would've moved on like I told you to… I thought leaving you would protect you, but I was wrong. I hurt you badly, Bella. I'm sorry. Hate me, scream at me, do whatever you want to me—I deserve it. But, Bella! Hanging out with a werewolf?! A _young _werewolf?! You _do _know that Jacob Black's"—he sneered his name—"a werewolf, right?"

"Yes, Edward, I—"

He was horrified. "_You knew?! _Bella, if you knew, why do you insist on hanging out with him?! You promised me that you would try to be safe. How could you do this to me? I know I broke my promise, but that doesn't mean _you _should!" He shook his head at me.

"Edward, why do you care?" I snapped, and then I immediately regretted it, for he looked hurt.

"I'm…sorry. Like I said, Bella, I never meant for any of this to happen. It was…too much. Surely, you heard me say something like that to Charlie?"

I nodded. I was caught like I predicted.

"So…will you forgive me? Or if I have to earn you forgiveness, I will do _anything. _Even kill myself." He wasn't lying; I could tell. But he always was good at lying.

I glared at him. "Kill yourself?! Don't be an idiot, Edward. There are people that care _a lot _about you!"

He gazed into my eyes. "Like who?"

I averted his gaze. "Like—like—like, Alice! Carlisle! Esme! Everyone else! And…"

He leaned towards me. What surprised me was that…I didn't cringe.

"And who else, Bella?" he whispered. I could feel his sweet breathe fanning my face.

"M—" Suddenly, the door busted open; it was Alice.

She looked at how Edward was leaning towards me. I quickly moved away. Alice smiled apologetically, although I saw smugness in her smile.

"Sorry for interrupting," she said, and then looked at me. "Someone wants to talk to you, Bella."

"Who?" I inquired. I thought not a lot of people know the Cullens' house phone number.

"I don't know. But I think it's Charlie." She shrugged.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You _think _it's Charlie?" he asked.

"It sounds like him."

"You mean you're not sure?"

"I…don't know, Edward. I know it's Charlie, but…I feel like it's someone else." She shook her head. "Here, Bella." In a second, she was in front of me.

"Um, thanks, Alice." I took the phone from her and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

It was silent for a moment, and then I heard a click.

"That was weird," I commented. "He hung up."

"That wasn't Charlie, Alice," Edward growled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I got that, Edward. Maybe I was wrong."

"_How _could _you _be wrong?" I asked incredulous.

She shrugged again. "I don't know." Then she smiled. "I appreciate your high thoughts about me, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well…I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She grinned, and then was gone.

"Sorry," Edward suddenly said.

"For what?"

"For being too close to you…literally," he added.

"It's fine, Edward." I actually thought he was going to kiss me, but he doesn't love me anymore…

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Um…sure."

"Why do you always cringe when people…touch you?" he spoke slowly.

I stopped breathing.

"I—I'm sorry for asking, Bella. I didn't mean to pry. Forgive me for my nosiness." He looked down, ashamed for what he said.

"Edward," I called. He looked up. "Stop saying sorry. You're not doing anything wrong. I'll tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure, Edward. But wait a minute. I thought you already heard it from Carlisle's mind?" I asked confused. Why doesn't he know?

He sighed in frustration. "Carlisle's been blocking me. Apparently, he wanted me to hear it from you, not that I minded. I want to hear _everything _from you since I haven't had the chance of speaking to you during Alice's crazy shopping."

I laughed softly. "She can go overboard." I took a deep breath. "It's sort of tragic, though, Edward… I'll tell you anyway. I—"

"Bella!" Alice called.

I groaned. Why does she have to interrupt at the wrong time?

"Yes, Alice?!" I shouted even though I didn't have to.

"Your daddy's here!"

I laughed at Alice's wording.

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella." He was about to hug me, but I moved away.

"I…can't hug you, Edward. I…can't.," I whispered. Tears were threatening to come out. I wanted—no, _needed_—to hug Edward, but…I just can't.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice breaking. "Why, Bella? I…" He would be sobbing by now. Does he still love me?

"I'm—"

"Bella! Your dad is waiting!" Alice shouted, being impatient.

"Bye, Edward," I said again, and went out the door.

I ran down the stairs—without tripping—and went out the door with a "Bye, Alice."

I saw Charlie's cruiser, and got in it.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted.

"Hi, Dad." My voice broke. Curse my stupid voice!

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Nothing. Just…I want to go home."

The drive back home was silent…

-x-

I stayed home on Sunday.

Alice kept calling but I ignored the calls. I was avoiding them. But they didn't deserve it. I just didn't want to see Edward. I would see him in school, especially gym. If I became closer with Edward, I will have a need to hug him, kiss him. I didn't want to hurt him by not hugging him. But…why does he want to hug me? Are we even…friends?

Charlie thought it was rude for me to avoid them but after awhile he didn't press onto it.

So here I was, lying down on my bed, almost evening.

I cooked Charlie something, and left it in the fridge. I listened to Carlisle and ate something for my health.

And before I knew it, I was asleep.

"_I won't hurt you," he whispered menacingly. "That is, if you behave."_

_I struggled against his strong grip. He didn't even move an inch. This guy…was very strong._

"_Please, don't h-hurt me," I whimpered. He brought his face closer to mine; I could feel his breath on me._

"_Don't worry, sweetheart— this will be very fun. For me," he added, and then he laughed a dark chuckle…_

I woke up screaming.

I was sweating and gasping. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. _Just a dream, _I chanted in my mind, _just a dream, just a dream…_

_Whoosh…_

I felt a cold wind pass by me. I noticed the window was open. I thought I left it closed.

I got off the bed, walked towards the window, and shut it. I heard Charlie's distant snoring. How could he have not heard me scream? Maybe he worked really hard at the station.

Then I started crying. Every night I always get nightmares of what happened to me. I never even saw how the person looked like. He sounded handsome, though. He was very strong.

I looked at the clock near my desk. Crap! It was six forty-five. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked fast towards the bathroom. I showered fast and did all of the necessities.

I put on a dark blue t-shirt and some jeans. I shoved my tennis shoes on my feet, and ran down the stairs. I went in the kitchen.

"Dad, why didn't you—?" I stopped. There was a note. I read it.

It said:

**Bella,**

**I had to go to the station early. There were a lot of cases that I needed to work on. I hope you didn't oversleep. There are some fruits in the fridge. Drive safely to school. **

**Dad**

**P.S.**

**Stop avoiding them. They really helped you.**

I sighed.

I grabbed an apple from the fridge, and walked outside. I put my apple in my mouth, and then started to look for my truck. My apple fell from my mouth.

Silver…shiny…Volvo…

"Here you go!" Alice sang in front of my face, holding out my apple.

"Ahh!" I shouted, jumping up slightly.

She took advantage of my open mouth and shoved the apple in it.

"Alice!" I mumbled, but it sound like gibberish.

She grabbed my hand and I tried to pry my hand from her strong grip. She reluctantly let go.

She sighed, "Let's go." I followed her to the Volvo. "Front seat, back seat?"

"B-back seat." I didn't want to be near Edward.

She nodded.

I went inside and sat down. Edward was there in the driver's seat. Alice was there seated comfortably in shotgun.

"Hello, Bella," Edward's velvety voice greeted.

"Hi," I mumbled. I didn't want to be here, let alone with two gorgeous people.

We drove in silence. Edward was speeding as always while Alice was shopping online in her phone. I was just staring out the window, finishing my apple. When I was done, I threw it out the window.

Do I still love Edward? I care about him a lot. He still dazzles me. He makes me smile when he smiles. Edward, Edward, Edward… Ed—

"Bella, we're here," Alice announced, breaking my reverie.

Edward opened the door for me. I tried to hide the smile that was threatening on my mouth. He's still the wonderful gentleman.

"Thanks." I got out of the car.

"You're welcome." He smiled at me.

I looked at Alice and Edward. There was an awkward silence.

"So…I'll see you around?" I said, but it was sort of like a question.

"Yeah, Bella," Alice said softly. "Can I ask you a favor, though?"

"Uh…sure, I guess."

"Can you come and sit with us?" Her face looked pleading. I looked at Edward; he looked like he wanted me to sit with them, too.

"I don't know, Alice. I can't just ditch Angela," I said.

"You can bring her," she suggested. She must really want me there.

"Okay. I'll ask. Bye." I quickly walked away from them.

Avoiding the Cullens—my best friend and my gorgeous ex-boyfriend—is really hard. I guess I won't do it anymore.

-x-

I was in my Spanish class, listening to the teaching drone on and on.

"The _Españoles_ fought against the Americans in the spring of 1898—hence the name Spanish-American War. The war was also known as _'El Desastre' _in Spain, which means 'The Disaster.' It also helped give…"

This was so boring. So I just decided to doodle on my notebook since I already know this stuff and there weren't any notes to copy. While I was doodling, I heard gossiping.

"Do you think Bella and Edward will get back together?" my classmate Tina Newman whispered to her boyfriend Conrad Jones.

"Tine, you know better than to ask those kinds of questions," Conrad warned. He was a good boyfriend. Tina was one of the "mean girls." At least that's what some people call them. They like to ruin peoples' lives. She wasn't like that to me, because I never even spoke to her. Then Conrad came into her life, and she became a little nicer. She likes to ask me for help when she doesn't know a thing and I help her. You could say I was on her good side.

"I know, but I just want to see if they _are _going to be back together," she said.

He sighed exasperatedly, "Maybe. I mean, if you had seen the way Edward was looking at her during lunch last week, you could see the love in his eyes."

I bit my lip. Love in his eyes?

She giggled quietly. "You're so romantic. But as for me, I think they are going to get back together. They would make the cutest couple ever," she gushed.

I blushed, but I was grinning like I was a crazy person.

The bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and went out the door.

I walked through the crowded hallways, bumping into people. I saw Angela. I ran towards her.

"Angela!" I shouted.

She looked over at me.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted, as I came in front of her. I saw Ben Cheney, her boyfriend, next to her smiling.

"Hey, Angela, Ben," I greeted. "Did you rehabilitate well, Ben?" He had a _really _high fever.

He smiled. "Yeah. How are you Bella?"

"Doing good."

I saw Angela observing me.

"You got answers from them, huh?" she asked.

I nodded. _Not _all _of the answers, _I thought.

We walked together to the cafeteria. Angela and Ben were talking about some assignment. I let my mind wander off, not wanting to eavesdrop.

Then I remembered something.

"Angela," I called.

She looked away from Ben. "Yes, Bella?"

"Um…Alice and…Edward were thinking we"—I didn't want to put _'me'_—"should sit with them. Ben can come, too."

She pursed her lips. "Hmm… I don't know, Bella. I mean, I don't really know them. And they kind of…scare me." She laughed a nervous laugh.

I giggled, which surprised her. "No, they're not like that. They're really nice. Please?"

"Sure, Bella." Then she turned to Ben. "You want to sit with Alice and Edward?"

"Cullen?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Uh…okay." His voice sounded casual, but also nervous for some reason; maybe he's scared of them, too. I don't get it.

We all got food, and headed towards Alice and Edward. Alice was smiling really wide at while Edward was smiling and shaking his head. His head suddenly snapped towards me, and he smiled. I smiled a little, and then I ducked my head, hiding my blush. Why does he do this to me?

"Hi, guys," I said as we arrived at their table. "Surely, you know Angela and Ben?"

Alice and Edward nodded, smiling kindly at them.

"Hi, guys!" Alice greeted happily. "It's nice to know more people!"

"Hello, Angela, Ben," Edward greeted kindly. "Thank you for joining us."

Angela smiled shyly. "You're welcome." Alice patted the spot next to her for Angela to sit, making Ben sit next to her. They both looked really nervous. Or should I say _scared_?

That left me between Alice and Edward. Great.

I sat down, and began eating the sandwich on my tray.

Alice began talking excitedly with Angela and Ben. Edward was silent, pretending to eat his sandwich.

"Is that any good?" he asked disgustedly. "I've never had tuna," he added quickly for Angela and Ben.

I smiled. "It's all right."

He smiled his perfect crooked grin.

And…I blushed.

Alice, Angela, and Ben were staring at us now, but I paid them no mind.

"For the record, Bella," Edward suddenly murmured, "we _are _friends." He grinned at me.

I couldn't help but grin back. "Okay. Friends. Let's put a shake on it, partner," I joked. I held out my hand.

He laughed, and shook my hand. I felt a shock of electricity, making me quickly withdraw my hand from his. He must have felt it, too, for he was staring at his hand.

When Edward smiled at me, I can't stifle the smile coming out from my face.

When he looked pained, I felt pained.

I feel a connection towards him—a very strong connection. This is total déjà vu.

I saw Edward playing with his food, with a smile on his beautiful face. His eyes looked at me for a second, and then his smiled became bigger.

I smiled, too.

Conclusion: I am still—and will always be—in love with Edward Cullen.

-x-

**Whoo! Done! I've been editing this freaking chapter a lot of times! I finally finished it. I hope you find this chapter interesting, because I don't really feel it. I guess that's what authors feel. Remember, if you have any questions, just ask me. Oh, and thanks for your awesome reviews! I don't really have the time to reply back, though.  
**

**I'm terribly, **_**terribly **_**sorry that this chapter might not be long!**

**One word: Review!**

**Monica-san…who else?**


	4. Chapter 4

It's hard being around Edward now. I would be rambling stupid things to him, and he would smile—probably thinking I was crazy or something. He smiled, I blush, he looks at me in the eyes, and I get lost in his golden orbs. You know, they should make _dazzling _illegal.

Another thing is bothering me: Can I tell Edward what…happened to me? I'm scared of opening up to people. "What would they think?" would always be in my mind. I know I could open up to Alice, but…I just don't know if I'm strong enough.

But I might as well talk to Edward, or else I'll go to…counseling. I don't ever want that. I'm not crazy. I'm just…frightened.

"Mmm…that smells good, Bells," Charlie said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's almost done," I told him. I was making spaghetti.

Charlie sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. His eyes looked like he was observing me. That made me a little self-conscious.

"So…Bella," he said casually. "How are things with Edward?"

That question caught me off guard. I know Charlie was okay with Edward, but he's still suspicious about him. He thinks Edward would hurt me again. How could Edward hurt me if we're not even going to date? And every time I think of Edward the same question pops into my mind: "Does Edward still love me?"

So, I ignored his question.

I turned off the stove, and started to pour the sauce on the noodles. I started to mix the sauce with the noodles. I grabbed a plate for Charlie and put some noodles for him.

"Here." I set the plate in front of him and the fork.

Charlie took a sniff of it and sighed in contentment. "Your mother must have taught you a lot."

"Yeah. Including _Food Network_," I muttered. I left the kitchen to go upstairs as usual.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Charlie called.

"Later," I called back.

Just as I was about to set a foot on the stairs, the phone rang. _I want some sleep! _I screamed in my head. I was grouchy today. Maybe it's because I was so confused about a certain gorgeous vampire.

I picked up the phone from the receiver and answered it. "Hello?" I said dully.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped.

That made my day. I smiled. "Hi, Alice."

"What are you doing right now at this fine moment?" she asked jokingly.

"Fine moment?" I snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm dead bored and confused."

"Somebody's PMSing," she sang. "And why are you confused?"

I didn't answer that. "Um…homework."

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Liar, liar, pants on fire! You're a smart person! You never have problems with homework!"

"Except math," I countered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Bella. Anyways, want to have a sleepover?" she asked enthusiastically.

"It's a school night."

"Don't worry—I'll talk to Charlie. _We _have school, too, you know."

"We?"

"Duh! Edward and me!"

I mentally sighed dreamily at his name. I'm becoming a stupid schoolgirl.

"Oh. Um, so how long will the sleepover be?"

"Whenever, whatever, I don't really care—as long as you're there, best friend!" I almost _aw_ed when she said that.

I giggled, "Okay. I'll get my things ready."

"All done!" she sang. "I snuck into your window. Edward was right—it _is _easy to climb up your window."

"You snuck into my bedroom?" I asked incredulous. "Did you burn anything?"

"Um…" She sounded nervous.

"Alice—"

"Gotta go, Bells, bye! I'll be there in about…five or ten minutes or less! Get ready! And wear something that Alice would like!" she shouted quickly, and then I heard a click.

"Something _Alice _would like," I mumbled.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked. "Alice?"

I nodded. "She wants to have a sleepover."

He nodded. "That's good, Bella—good for your health."

I nodded, and went to go change into something…_Alice would like_.

I opened my closet, and observed my clothing. They were all t-shirts and jeans. And they were all faded. Alice would get mad at me if I wore something that's off-the-rack. So, I decided to wear that blue tank top Renee gave me last time she came here and regular jeans. I grabbed my tennis shoes, and bolted out the door.

"Bye, Bella!" Charlie yelled as I went out the door.

"Bye," I mumbled, but he didn't hear me. I saw Edward's Volvo.

_Wait a minute… Is Edward in there?_

My heart was racing at the thought of his name. _Get a grip of yourself, Bella! _I shouted in my mind.

The door opened showing…Edward. I gulped. In a second, he was in front of me.

"Hello," he greeted softly, smiling.

"Hi."

I walked quickly towards the Volvo. Alice lied! Edward was in front of the passenger door before me, as usual, and opened it for me.

I blushed, and got in.

He walked gracefully—he was like a blur—around the car and got in. He drove out of the driveway smoothly, and when he was out of my neighborhood, he started going over a hundred miles per hour.

I stared at my hands, not knowing what to say to this god-like vampire beside me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was smiling. I noticed he was wearing cotton, black jacket and a blue t-shirt, with black jeans. It was like he was going to a photo shoot for casual attire.

"How are you today, Bella?" Edward asked conversationally.

"Um…fine," I answered lamely. "What about you?"

"I'm doing quite well, actually." I saw his eyes narrow a bit.

"Quite?"

"Perceptive, as usual." He smiled at me, and then he sighed. "Alice has been blocking me."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. It is very irritating. She just said, 'You will find out in time,'" he mimicked her voice.

Unintentionally, I laughed out loud.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What is so funny to you, Bella?"

I spoke between laughs. "Alice's…voice…doesn't…match…you!"

He stared at me for a moment before laughing as well. His musical laugh is so…musical. This gorgeous guy right here is making me sound so stupid. Edward's making me…me—and without even doing anything!

"Laughing is the best medicine, Bella," he said softly. "And it will cure anything."

I thought about that. That _is _true. Laughing makes me feel great—but not as much as this guy right here.

I looked out the window, smiling huge. I didn't notice that we arrived already. Alice came dancing towards us. Edward opened the door for me. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice chirped.

I glared at her. "Hello."

She ignored my glares, and walked gracefully to the Cullen household.

"Why the glares?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hi, Emmett."

Alice was beside me again. She leaned over to me and whispered, "Let's go to my room. We need to talk."

I nodded.

She went to her room with me trailing behind. What did she want?

I went inside Alice's room and sat on her comfy bed.

"Alice, why did you lie?" I asked.

"We'll get to that later, Bella. Right now, you need to do something."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. You just need to get some answers. Last time, when you were here, you talked to Edward, am I right?"

I nodded.

"You see, Bella, I know that you guys didn't _really _talk. You didn't get _all _of the answers. Like, for instance, if Edward still loves you." She stared at me.

I bit my lip, and looked down.

"Don't worry, Bella, Edward went out hunting. So you don't really need to worry about him listening. He went with Jasper and Rosalie," she informed me.

"I love him, Alice," I whispered. "I really do…"

"Then go get him. You can't just sit here and keep on having these questions in your head. That's bad for your mental health." She sat next to me. "And…you need to tell him what happened to you."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You know?"

"No, I don't. I've been asking Carlisle, but he wants you to tell Edward first. I'll find out eventually, though. But I have a pretty good idea on what happened to you. Edward's so oblivious."

I bit my lip again.

"Bella…you can't stay like this. You need to _really _talk to Edward. Ask him all these questions that are haunting your head. Shout at him if you have to! Vent your feelings out. You need to let it _all _out. And if you do, you'll be…Bella. My best friend." She looked like she was about to cry.

"I…I'm sorry, Alice. I want to hug you, really. But…I can't. I'm…scared. I…" I was sobbing. "I don't want to get hurt again…"

"Someone hurt you?" she asked incredulous.

I looked away from her. "You're close, Alice, very close."

"Do you know who?"

"I…never saw his face…"

"His? Oh, Bella, if Edward hears this, he'll go on rampage!" Alice cried.

"Why would he? Why would he care?"

"Bella…," she whispered. "I would tell you, but I think you need to hear it from him. It's for the best."

And then, after everything Alice told me, I knew that I could trust her.

"Alice, I won't tell you what happened to me…but I'll show you." I got up, and turned around facing the wall. I lifted up my tank top midway. I heard her gasp.

"Bella! Wha—what happened?! Bella…!" She was horrified. "Where did these bruises come from?! Aren't they supposed to be healed by now?! Charlie said that that tragic thing that happened to you happened weeks ago! They're supposed to be…" She trailed off.

I pulled down my shirt. "I don't know. Dr. Gerandy—the doctor that treated me—doesn't know, either."

"But—but how come you don't look like you're in pain?!"

"I hold in the pain or ignore it. It's smarting right now." I winced.

"Bella, we need to talk to Carlisle, right now!" she shouted.

I widened my eyes. "No!"

"We have to, Bells! Since Carlisle already knows, you can just… Carlisle!"

"Alice—no!" I shouted, but Carlisle was already there.

"Yes, Alice, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at me.

"Here!" Alice cried. She yanked my shirt up midway, showing the bruises.

Carlisle gasped. "Oh, my… Bella, aren't these supposed to be healed by now?"

I shrugged, not affected by the tense atmosphere.

"Bella, I need to get this treated right away!" Carlisle said. He held out a hand. "Come on, Bella."

I took a step away from his hand. He's _not _going to touch me.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly.

I gasped. That dreadful memory is coming back! I started crying.

"He—he said that!" I sobbed. "Don't touch me!"

"Bella, we won't hurt you," Alice said genuinely. "Bella, please!"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

Carlisle walked towards me. "Bella—"

"I said to _not touch me!_" Why aren't they listening to me?

"Bella, dear, we can help you," I heard Esme say.

I saw Alice talking at hyper speed on the phone. "…now! She needs help! Get your freaking butt over here, Edward!"

_Edward…_

"Edward…," I whispered.

Alice slammed the phone shut, almost breaking it into pieces. "He's coming, Bella. He's coming for you…," Alice said. "We won't hurt you."

"Edward…," I whispered again before slipping into darkness.

-x-

It was dark.

Did I die or something? Where's Edward? Edward…?

"…fainted from all these things that are happening to her. She was very frightened," I heard a voice saying—Carlisle, probably.

"Did you tell Charlie?" a velvet voice asked. _Edward…_

"No. I don't want to put this on him. It would be better if we didn't tell him, Edward." I heard rustling sounds. "I'll leave you two alone. Alice?"

"She should be conscious by now. She hears us," she said. I could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

"Why are you blocking me, Alice?" Edward asked irritated.

"Let's go, Alice," Carlisle said.

"Have fun, Edward," Alice sang. Then the door closed.

I heard Edward sigh.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, Bella," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes.

I opened my eyes, showing Edward. He looked in pain. I didn't want that.

I made a slight sound to show him I was awake. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at me.

"Bella," he whispered. "Bella, Bella…"

I smiled at him.

My savior is here.

-x-

**Gah! Sorry for the late update. I had homework, a big project—literally—and I was really sick! I also had writer's block. I hate it! Thanks to everyone who was so supportive and patient!**

**I have another story in mind, but I won't post it up till I'm done with this story.**

**Review please!**

**Monica-san **


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella?" Edward said gently. "Bella, are you all right…?" His golden orbs were piercing through my soul, locking the gaze yet again.

"Edward…," I whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong? Alice called and told me that…" He trailed off, scared of what he was about to say.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I just needed to see you."

He smiled his perfect crooked grin, which made my heart skip a beat.

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately concerned.

"I—I'm sorry!" I said. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"For what?" His perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I—I ruined your hunting trip!" I felt so ashamed. "I feel so selfish…"

"No, Bella. It's fine. We were just making up from our last hunting trip. Emmett caused a pandemonium that attracted you humans"—he gave me a wink, which made me blush—"and we had to leave. Emmett was the only one who finished hunting; Rosalie, Jasper, and I didn't get to." He shook his head amusedly at the memory. It made me smile.

"Oh."

He looked at me, and smiled softly. Then he grew concerned again. "What happened, Bella?"

I sighed, and looked away. "I…I…" I bit my lip. And then I started to cry.

Edward came closer to me, alarmed. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Despite my tears, my heart soared when he called me 'honey.'

"I feel so guilty. Please tell Carlisle, Esme, and Alice that I'm sorry. Emmett, included. I must have caused such a disturbance. Please forgive me," I whispered.

"Bella, they already forgave you. Alice saw that you would be bawling. It's all right, Bella." He smiled gently at me. "So, can you tell me what happened? The others didn't want to tell me." He glared at the floor.

I took a deep breath. "I showed Alice the bruises on my back, and—"

Edward interrupted me, "What—what bruises?"

"It's from my…incident. Anyways, she was horrified, and called Carlisle. Carlisle was horrified, also, and said he was going to help me. I…sort of overreacted and started yelling, '_Don't touch me!' _Stupid, I know. Esme was in the background, assuring me that nobody was going to hurt me. I knew that, but…I…" I shook my head. "I knew Emmett was there, but he didn't do anything. I was grateful for that. But, please, please, Edward—tell them I'm sorry!" I gave him a pleading look.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" he said sadly. "I'm sorry for all these tragic things that are happening to you! And, like I said, they forgave you already!"

"But—"

He cut me off, "They love you, Bella. They really do…"

"I love them, too…," I whispered.

It was silent. _Well, that sounded cliché, _I thought in my head. The word 'love' was hanging in the air.

_Just say 'I love you,' Bella! _

"Um…Bella?" Edward called.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened…to you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You can stop whenever you want to. I'll understand."

I took a deep breath. "I…was broken when you left me, Edward. So, so broken… After awhile, Charlie talked—or scolded—me and sort of gave me a slap in the face, figuratively speaking, of course. So I tried to act normally for him and everybody else. Then I started hanging out with Jacob, the werewolf. He—"

"Can't _believe _you hung out with a young werewolf," Edward muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Edward. So, anyways, he helped me be my normal self. He became my best friend. We did everything together. We rode motor—"I stopped. I didn't want Edward to know that I rode motorcycles. It's bad enough that he knows I hung out with a young werewolf. But what's so bad about hanging out with a werewolf?

"Motor…cycles?" he said in clenched teeth. He's mad.

"Yes," I whispered in a meek voice. "I—I rode a motorcycle with him, and he was there to catch me. Then he started acted distant towards me. I called Billy and he told me that Jake was busy and all, but I knew he was lying. One day, I drove over to his house to talk to him, ask him what's going on. When I arrived, he was there—he was a lot bigger. He started giving me the cold shoulder, and saying that we shouldn't be friends anymore. We had a fight. And after that we never made up. Never…

"I became a zombie again. But it seemed much worse than before. Jacob made me happy—but not in a romantic way or anything." He sort of looked relieved when I said that. "Charlie became more and more worried. Once, he thought about sending me to Renee; I got mad at him. Then, one night…"—I was sobbing hard now—"…one night…I was at Port Angeles to go to the bookstore to find this book Angela recommended. It was dark, and I was alone. I was walking to my truck—I parked very far, for there was no parking space near—and that's when I saw…him. He started talking to me, saying how beautiful I am. I knew he was going to do something, and I knew he was bad. I started to walk away from him, but he was faster. He then started to take off my clothes, whispering menacing…" I couldn't finish it. I buried my face in my hands.

I didn't hear Edward, and I couldn't see his reaction. So, I lifted my head up. He was glaring at the ground. His hands were balled up in fists. He looked so…so terrifying.

"Edward…?" I called quietly.

"Bella," he whispered coldly. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"N-no."

"Were you…tested?"

"What—what do you mean?"

He sighed impatiently, "You know what I mean. Did you get tested if you were…pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant. I was lucky. I didn't want a baby from that monster," I spat.

He flinched.

We didn't say anything. I was comfortable in the silence, but I wanted to know what Edward thought of this.

"Oh, Bella," he suddenly whispered." Oh, Bella, Bella… I'm so sorry for all of these dreadful things that are happening to you! Our leaving didn't do anything good. I swear, I am going to hunt down that lowlife…" He clenched his teeth together again.

"Oh, Edward, no!"I gasped. "Please! He's not worth it!"

"He doesn't deserve to live, Bella, can't you see that?" he asked, looking in my eyes. He leaned in closer. "_You _don't deserve to be…_raped_. Good things, great things should happen to you! An angel like you should have happiness all the time."

I blushed.

"Can I hug you, Bella?" he asked; it sounded like he was imploring, though. "Please, Bella?"

I looked down, and bit my lip.

"Bella…," he whispered.

I didn't say anything—I was afraid by whatever comes out of my mouth might hurt his feelings.

"Bella, please… I'll help you."

"Edward…," I whispered. I was sobbing.

Could I really trust Edward enough to make him hug me? He left me, but the real question is if he still loves me. That if all the things he said that day he left me were lies. Does he still love me? Does he? I _definitely _know that I still love him. I love him so much it freaking hurts.

Edward was staring at me with pained eyes; I wanted to touch his cheek and tell him everything's okay. But…

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"I want to hold you in my arms, again, Bella. Let me help you," he pleaded.

I looked away from him, tears pouring down my face hard.

"Edward…I…" What could I say?

"Bella…I love you… I never stopped."

And that was the answer I needed.

"I love you, too, Edward…," I whispered.

-x-

**I tried to make this part as sad as possible; I hope it's good enough. I was really sick on the weekend—again. My little cousin was super sick, and I had to hug her close since she told me that she was cold. I hate being sick. Right now, I have a sore throat and a cold. It sucks.**

**I also want to thank everyone that's saying that they are enjoying this story!  
**

**Review, please. :)  
**

**Monica-san**


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't say anything for a moment; he just sat there staring at me. Did I say something wrong? He said, "I love you," and I said it back. What is wrong?

And then...he smiled his perfect crooked grin.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"My beautiful, warm, sweet, kind, picturesque, intelligent, thoughtful, blushing Bella still loves me back," Edward said lovingly. "I feel honored—no, more than that. I feel...loved."

I giggled softly. I couldn't say anything. I was too..._loved_.

Edward Cullen cured me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "Everything I said when I...left you was a lie. Please understand that. I never meant it, Bella, really."

"I love you, too, Edward. And of course, I understand. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault," I assured him, gazing into his scorching, golden eyes.

He suddenly leaned closer.

"May I please—"

I interrupted him, "Hug me?" I smiled.

He nodded, and I was suddenly in his cold—but still warm—embrace.

"God, I missed you. I miss having you in my arms, kissing your warm, soft lips..." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed.

He chuckled, "I miss touching your delicate, burning cheek." And with that, he stroked my cheek softly.

I put my arms around his neck and hugged myself closer to him. "I missed you, too, Edward—everyday I missed you. You were always on my mind." I buried my face in his cotton shirt, and breathed in his sweet scent.

"You haunted my mind, love—in a good way." He tightened his hold on me.

"Ditto."

This is a dream come true. My beautiful Edward is here with me. I felt like squealing with joy, jumping off the walls; jumping up and down; and smiling till it hurts. I wondered if this is how Alice felt all the time.

"Alice is screaming in her mind with joy," Edward informed me, his lips near my ear.

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"She's coming in five, four, three, two—" The door busted open, almost breaking it off the hinges.

"You counted too late. Leave that to the psychic!" Alice chirped. Then she danced towards us. I didn't see her, but, all of a sudden, her arms were tightly wrapped around us.

I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my gosh! Don't you feel like jumping right now?! I do! You guys are back together! Why aren't you guys—"

"Alice," Edward interrupted, irritated.

"—screaming with joy like me?! Jeez Louise, guys! I _totally knew _this was going to happen! Oh, my—!"

"Alice!" Edward and I shouted.

She glared at us. "Why are you guys interrupting my happy mood?"

"Take deep breaths, Alice," I joked.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "It's not my fault I'm so happy for you guys."

"Were these the visions you blocked from me?" Edward inquired while stroking my arm, leaving goosebumps.

"Yup," she sang, popping the "P." "And many, many more!"

"Which are?" he pressed.

"That's for me to know, and you for you to find out—in a couple of months!" She grinned widely at us. Then her smile disappeared. "Wait a minute—you guys _are _back together, right?"

I was about to open my mouth, but then I stopped. _Are _we back together?

Edward laughed, surprising me. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" he whispered, unintentionally making his voice seductive.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Would you be my girlfriend all over again? Except this time it will be forever," he said. My heart fluttered at that.

Tears were coming down my face. "Of course, Edward. Forever."

He smiled at me lovingly and whispered, "Thank you." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

I blushed hard.

Then a flash came.

I whipped my head towards Alice, who was holding an expensive camera.

"Totally going in the family album," she said, giggling. "That was so romantic!"

I giggled. Edward was the perfect romantic boyfriend.

"So...you can leave now," Edward announced to Alice, before ducking down to kiss my cheek yet again. He started to wipe the tears from my eyes, which aren't pouring down anymore.

Alice gasped, "How _dare _you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? You can just kick me—"

"Leave." His voice was firm.

She glared at him, and then stomped towards the door. When she was out, I heard her yell, "You will _so _regret it, Edward! Revenge!"

I laughed.

"That _was_ kind of rude, Edward," I said, still laughing.

"She was invading our privacy; I had to do something." He started kissing my cheek repeatedly.

"But knowing Alice she would do something really drastic." I tried to talk without stuttering.

"Hmm..." He kept on kissing me...and kissing me...and—

"Are you just going to keep on kissing me?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered against my skin; his cold breath fanned my cheek.

"So...," I started, "how were you about six months ago?"

He stopped kissing me for awhile, but then continued on as if nothing never happened.

"I know that you've been acting...depressed, but I want to hear it from you—all of it."

He didn't say anything.

"Edward," I sighed. "You have to tell me something. I want to know. Please?"

He sighed, but still didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal: you tell me what's going on with you while we were apart, and I'll tell you what's been going on with me. Okay?" I suggested.

"I already know how you were," he countered. "I don't want to know again."

"C'mon, Edward," I pleaded. "Please? It's only fair."

"I was broken," he whispered. "There."

"More, please."

He groaned. "I...was lost without you. I know you heard Carlisle while you were eavesdropping us." He winked at me, and I blushed, embarrassed. "It was like...I was in hell. I knew that if you weren't there with me I would be very, very depressed. But...now you're here and that's all that matters."

"You're okay, though?" I asked concerned.

"I'm more than okay," he murmured, and started kissing me again. Then he stopped. "I also hunted Victoria."

I looked at him with wide eyes. _"You...what?"_

"I hunted Victoria," he repeated. "But with no success." He gritted his teeth. "I ended up in South America. Now, you tell me something, Bella."

"What?"

"Why were you motorcycling?" he asked calmly, but I could hear the anger hidden behind it. I felt horrible for breaking my promise.

"Um...I was mad at you for leaving me and my anger made me sort of rebellious. One time, I was hanging out with Jessica—part of my 'act normal' thing—and I saw the same guys that you saved me from. I don't know, but I felt curious. I started going towards them. And then...I heard your voice..."

"My voice?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Um...yeah. I heard your voice, and I knew right there and then that maybe—just maybe—you might still love me."

"I do, I truly do," he said sincerely.

I smiled at him. "So, I started to do rebellious stuff, such as motorcycling. Jacob"—I felt his hands turn into fists at the name—"was there with me, teaching me how to ride it.

Then there was a time when Charlie told me that there were a couple of big bears in the forest. One day, I was bored, so I decided to go hiking. I know, it's silly. Anyways, along the way, I saw Laurent."

"Laurent?" he hissed.

"Yeah. At first, I was happy to see him—happy to see someone who's a vampire. He was his usual self. He told me how he spent his time with the Denali clan—which you have to tell me about. Then he told me that he was here in regards of...Victoria." Edward's lips curled. "He told me that she wanted revenge, but in a different way. You know, _'a mate for a mate.'_He said he was th-thirsty. Your voice was telling me to lie—which I never was good at—threaten, beg...all those things. The wolves came and took care of him. I saw one wolf that reminded me of Jacob. And that's when I started getting suspicious of him. I—"

"It's all right, love; you can stop now. I don't want to hear anything about the _dog_," he sneered. Then his expression changed when he looked at me. "That is, if you want to."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to, either."

"Do you miss him?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know," I mumbled, ending the conversation about him.

Edward started to stroke my hair. "Don't worry, Bella—you have Alice. Forever."

"You keep saying that," I noted.

"That's because it's true."

"Forever as in...you're going to change me?" I asked unintentionally. I never thought about being one, but, now that Edward's here, it made me want to be with him forever. Be _beautiful _with him forever.

He froze. "No," he said, his voice suddenly cold.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"I don't want to get rid of your soul—that would be the most terrible sin ever."

"You can have my soul, Edward. I don't want it anymore."

He glared at me. _"So that's what you dream about—becoming a monster?" _he asked.

"_I dream about being with you—forever," (Twilight movie. Prom Scene.) _I corrected. "What's so wrong about that?"

"You shouldn't risk your soul just for a forever with me. I'm not worth it."

I was getting angry. "You _are _worth it!" I argued. "Don't you want to be with me forever, too?"

"Of course, I do, love," he whispered.

"Then why?" My voice broke.

He traced my face with his cold, slender fingers. "I'm making you sad; I don't want that."

"Edward—"

"We'll discuss this some other time, Bella," he cut me off.

We didn't say anything for awhile. I looked down at my hands, away from my vampire.

"Bella," Edward called.

"What?" I muttered.

"I _do _want forever with you."

"I thought you wanted to discuss this later on," I said.

"Bella—"

"I found out my revenge!" Alice interrupted, suddenly in front of us.

"Um, which is?" I asked, surprised by her unforeseen entrance.

She pointed at me. "I'm going to torture _you _instead!"

"What?! Why?!" I asked incredulous.

"Because if you're in pain—which I never know why while we're shopping—then Edward's in pain. You'll be mad at him, and he'll suffer." She was smug.

"How will he suffer?"

"From trying to gain your forgiveness."

"But you know that he'll dazzle me through it," I pointed out.

"True." And then she left.

I turned to Edward. "How come you didn't know what her revenge was about?"

"I didn't know," he replied lamely.

"Says the mind-reader," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "I was too focused on you, like I always am."

I blushed.

He started kissing my cheek again...and my neck.

Then I had an epiphany. Edward never kissed my lips. I mean, I don't want to irk his self-control, but still; I want to feel his smooth, glass lips on my human ones.

I grimaced. _Human. _I don't like that word anymore.

"Why are you grimacing, love?" Edward asked, still kissing me.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"You're still a bad liar after all these months, you know."

"It's nothing important, Edward." I started to blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked.

"It's _nothing_," I emphasized.

"Okay, then," he said, but I knew he would pester me about it.

So, then I decided to think of something to distract him from my sudden epiphany.

Think, Bella, think.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"You told him you were having a sleepover, remember?"

Dang.

"I missed school."

"We missed school, too."

"What's my excuse?"

"We're vampires, Bella; we're smart."

Stupid, confident vampire.

"What about—Gah, never mind."

He grinned at me.

"I'm going to school tomorrow, though, right?" I asked.

"Of course. We have notes for our classes," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I bet they're done with their notes already.

"Bella," Edward called.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him, and then gasped. His face was inches away from mine.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Warn a girl, why don't you?"

"About what, love?"

"If you're going to place your face inches in front of mine!"

"Oh."

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

He smiled at me. "May I ask your permission for something, Bella?"

"Sure. What?"

He bent down and then his stone, cold lips were on mine. He pulled me closer, and I pulled myself closer—as if I needed to anymore; our bodies were pressing against each other. I kissed back with a lot of eagerness. I haven't kissed him in a long time, and I can tell we were both making up for our months away from each other.

Then he pulled away.

I pouted.

"Don't underestimate my self-control, love," he reminded me.

"Stupid boundaries," I grumbled.

-x-

**Edward and Bella fluff! I decided to put some time with them together. I know Alice was in there, but I just couldn't help myself. Alice is the type that interrupts their time together—most of the time. I won't show Alice's torture against Bella, because I have to get the story going. This story is almost coming to an end, but I still have more chapters to come. By the way, I put that Twilight quote there because it was such a cute quote! I _aw_ed when I heard them say it in the movie.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**But one more thing: Please, review!**

**Monica-san**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything seemed to be the way it was before...my birthday happened: I was happily in love with Edward, I had lots of fun with Alice—my lovable best friend. And with Emmett, too—my big, cuddly brother. Esme was the mother Renee could never be—sort of like the opposite of Renee in parental skills. I still love Renee, though. Carlisle is like my father and my personal doctor. Jasper is still cautious around me, but we spend a lot of time together by reading. Rosalie is a mystery to me—a good one. She became very sweet and caring towards me. I'm grateful for that; it's just that I don't understand her sudden change of heart. Sometimes, when I visit the Cullens, she would smile at me or offer me a hug, but she would look unsure of something. I want to talk to her about it, but I don't know if I'm ready for that.

Everybody seems to know about my incident. Rosalie was furious when she heard about this—but not more than Edward. I don't know why _Rosalie _was the one that was very furious. I don't even know her background story.

The Cullens are very, very protective over me now—mostly Edward.

And there was just one little problem: Edward is making a big deal out of my rapist.

I tried talking him out of killing that guy, but he's just too stubborn for his own good. When I told him that, he smirked at me, and said: "Takes one to know one."

Stupid shiny, Volvo driver...

Right now, I'm in the car with Edward and Alice—but this time _I'm _in the front. My choice. Alice preferred the back seat, because there was more space.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked, breaking my thoughts.

I turn to him and give him a small smile. "Yeah. Just thinking," I replied softly.

He smiled, and then looked away. That was unusual. Mostly Edward would ask what I'm thinking. Come to think of it, Edward's been pretty quiet after my sleepover with the Cullens.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

That's what I get: one-word answers. I don't like it one bit.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he doesn't seem to notice, for he's looking out the window—another unusual thing for him to do. I don't want to sound vain or anything, but he mostly looks at me.

"Edward—," I started.

"Hey, Bella," Alice called.

I looked at her, feeling irritated. "What?" I growled.

"Ouch. Did you fall off your bed in the morning?" she teased.

"No. And if I did, I would've felt a pair of cold arms catching me—thus, leaving a bruise."

She giggled at me. "So true."

I turned even more irritated. Edward asked Alice to distract me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my door opened. We were at school already.

I huffed and got out of the car, not even bothering to smile or blush. I walk towards the building, without even waiting for a certain vampire. Alice decided to go ahead.

He was right next to me. Stupid speed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked gently.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Bella," he sighed.

"Hurry up—we have to get to class."

He suddenly spun me, facing him. He put his hands on my shoulders, locking me in place.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said firmly, "talk to me."

"I'm not mad at you," I lied.

"Liar."

"More like irritated," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He did. "For what?" His eyes were innocent—irritatingly innocent.

"We'll talk about this later, Edward. We're going to be late for class." I struggled feebly against his strong grip.

"I don't care. Tell me what's wrong."

"_Hello_, Edward. I'm not the person who went to high school more than thirty times or so."

He sighed resignedly and let go of me.

"We _will _discuss this later on." He bent down and kissed my cheek. Then he took my hand. "Let's go. Classes start in five minutes."

I rolled my eyes at him.

-x-

I was with Edward walking towards the table Angela, Ben, Alice, Edward, and I sat. Jessica, Mike, and the others were pretty sort of nervous around Edward and Alice—like how it was back then. I sort of grew distant around them, but I don't really care. Jessica wasn't really a good friend—just a gossiper. And Mike is just desperate. It's a good thing Edward's here.

I smiled.

Edward...

"Why are you smiling?" Edward asked beside me. Speaking of Edward...

"Just thinking of you," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Hi, guys!" Alice greeted.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted back. "How are you guys doing, Angela? Ben?"

"We're doing good," Angela told me.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Edward?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, actually," he replied kindly.

I took a seat next to Alice and Edward took a seat next to Ben. I was about to ask him what's going on, but then Edward started to engage a conversation with Ben.

I gritted my teeth. Cheater.

I look down at my tray of greasy food. Pizza. Hooray.

"You should eat, Bella," Alice said next to me. "Like I said, I'm going to fatten you up."

"I agree with Alice, Bella," Angela said, smiling apologetically at me.

I sighed, and started eating the pizza bit by bit. It wasn't so bad.

"Aren't you going to eat, Alice?" Angela asked.

I stiffened a little.

Alice smiled beautifully. "I'm sort of on a special diet. Anyways, I don't like pizza."

Angela looked confused, but didn't push on it.

While I was eating, I kept glancing at Edward, hoping he would at least look my way. Is he...avoiding me?

"Alice," I whispered, even though I knew Edward would hear.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"What's wrong with Edward?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

"Come on, Alice. _You're _the fortune teller. That's Edward's line."

"But he says, 'She's blocking me,'" she mimicked Edward's voice. Perfectly, I might add.

I didn't giggle.

"Bella," she sighed.

"I know you guys are hiding something from me, Alice. I'm not stupid."

"I know, but—"

"Never mind, Alice. Edward will eventually tell me." I said the last sentence out loud. Ben looked confused, but continued on talking to Edward about some teacher.

Angela looked confused about our whispering. If only she knew...

"Bella," Alice said so low that I had to strain my ears.

"What?"

"All I can say is that Edward is planning something."

"That's not very helpful, Alice."

"I know, but he's mad at me for actually telling you something. Just look at him."

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. Nothing was wrong—he was calm.

"He's calm enough, A—"

She sighed impatiently, "No. Look at his hands."

I looked down. His hands were balled up in fists. In a second, they were calm, relaxed.

"Edward," I warned.

Edward looked at me. "Yes, Bella?"

"Sorry, Ben, but do you think I could talk to Edward privately, please?" I asked kindly, between my teeth.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." He smiled at me.

I leaned over to Edward's ear, and whispered, "We. Need. To. Talk. Now."

I saw him gulp audibly. If I wasn't so irritated at him, I would've smiled smugly. I made Edward Cullen scared of me. We both got up and headed towards the back door. I saw Alice trying to stifle her giggles. She was amused by Edward, too.

By the time we were out of the cafeteria, I hissed, "What the heck, Edward?!"

He looked down.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"It would upset you," he whispered.

"Well, I'm upset now, so there's no point in hiding your little secret now, right?" I snapped, but then my anger vanished quickly when I saw his pained expression. "E—Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

He held a hand out to stop me. "You've done nothing wrong, Bella. I should take the blame. Lovers shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I'm sorry."

"Edward," I sighed. I walked towards him, and wrapped my arms around his torso. He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"I already forgave you. All you have to do is tell me what you're planning," I mumbled in his chest.

"I'm...going to visit someone."

I looked up at him confused. "Who?"

"Alice knows who your..._rapist _is," he said coldly.

I froze.

"He's no ordinary rapist." I felt his hands turn into fists.

"Wh—What do you mean by that?" I asked in a small voice.

His hands relaxed, and he started to rub my back affectionately.

"Edward? Who is he?"

He didn't say anything.

"Edward Cullen! Tell me!" I demanded.

"He's a vampire."

I fainted.

-x-

"_That was entertaining, wasn't it?" he whispered in my ear. "We may have to do this again, love."_

_I shook my head. My face was practically covered with sweat and tears._

"_Don't you disagree with me," he scolded. "I must go now. Till we meet again..."_

_He was gone._

I shot up on the bed I was laying on. I saw Edward sitting on a chair next to me.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, concern written on his face. "You were shouting out words while you slept."

"I—I'm fine. It's normal for me," I replied groggily.

"Normal? I think not."

"Never mind, Edward. What was I shouting out?"

He hesitated, but replied, "You kept whimpering and shouting out things like, 'Please don't hurt me' and 'Don't touch me.'" His eyes held sadness.

"Oh," I whispered. I looked around. I was in Edward's room on his bed. My eyes went wide.

I asked, "You got a bed...for me?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch. That would be the most ungentlemanly thing to do."

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek, feeling his icy skin.

He picked up my hand and kissed it. "Anything for you, Bella. Anything."

My heart fluttered.

He chuckled.

I blushed.

He stroke my embarrassingly blushing cheek. "I have some bad news."

"Uh-oh."

"I have to go hunting."

"When?"

"Tonight."

I looked down. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I didn't want him to leave. I felt Edward pull me close.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. "Don't cry, my love. I'll come back as soon as possible." He sounded very heartbroken, but it sounded like it was for something else too.

"The minute you're gone will be the most wretched thing for me." My voice broke at the word "gone."

He wiped my tear that fell, and kissed my temple. "It will be the same for me, Bella. I'll come back for you. I'll come back for you..."

I acclimated myself so I was sitting on his lap. I buried my face in his shirt.

"Who's coming with you?" I mumbled.

"Alice, Jasper, and Emmett," he answered while stroking my hair. "Rosalie and Esme are baby-sitting you. Carlisle has to go to the hospital."

Rosalie?

I voiced my thoughts. "Rosalie?"

"She won't be cruel towards—"

"No, no, no, Edward. I'm not worried about that. It's just weird because Rosalie and I aren't really...close. We never had a full conversation."

"This is a chance for you and her to get close."

I bit my lip.

"Esme will be there, love. Don't worry. We'll protect you," he assured me.

I scowled. "It's not _me _I'm worried about."

"Your safety comes first in my book." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed.

"What about my...rapist?" I asked in a small voice.

I saw his eyes turn cold. "Don't worry about him."

"Okay. What about Charlie? My rapist might hurt him!" I cried, scared of what might happen to Charlie.

"Alice didn't see your rapist attacking Charlie. And you're staying here to study with Alice." He grinned at me.

"How—how does my rapist look like? What are his special powers?"

"You don't need to know how he looks like. That might give you nightmares. As for his powers, he can trick people. Remember the time when you first talked to me?"

I nodded.

"Alice interrupted our little moment"—I blushed at that—"and somebody called you. Alice thought that it was Charlie."

"So he can trick your mind?"

"Yes. And since you're so immune to mental powers, you weren't affected by his powers when he...raped you."

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Alice said so?"

"Alice spent all her time finding out information about this monster." He clenched his teeth.

"Oh. But you better not hunt him down."

He didn't say anything, but held me tighter. "He'll be gone, Bella. I won't let him near you."

"What do you mean by that? I thought I just told you to not—"

Alice suddenly came in. Why, oh, why does she have to interrupt at the wrong time?

"Sorry, but we have to go now, Edward," she informed us.

"No!" I whined.

He kissed my lightly on the lips. "I'll be back. Don't do anything rebellious."

I laughed softly. "Bye."

He kissed me again.

Alice sighed loudly. "Emmett's not the only one who's getting impatient, you know."

"Bye," he said. And then he was gone.

I looked out the window. I felt tears clouding my vision. I bit my lip to try to stifle them.

_Please, God. Don't let my rapist find Edward and hurt him._

-x-_  
_

**So...there you go! I hoped you like it! Ooh, her rapist was a vampire. I know that she would be dead by now or Bella would have been a vampire, but remember in one of her dreams he said that he would like to do this again. He's sort of attracted to Bella. Too bad for that rapist. Edward's here!**

**I'm almost to 100 reviews!!**

**REVIEW!! MAKE ME REACH 100!!**

**Monica-san**


	8. Chapter 8

All I could think was: _awkward_.

Rosalie, the person that would kick _beautiful _off the dictionary, was driving me to school in her red convertible.

"Um...are you doing well with school?" Rosalie's singing voice asked nervously.

"Yeah," I replied shyly, "I'm doing good. I guess the better word is _mediocre_."

She laughed beautifully.

"You're a smart girl—or, better yet, _woman_." She smiled at me.

I blushed.

"We're here," she announced.

I saw the dreadful school building.

"Okay, bye, Rosalie. Thanks for dropping me to school," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Bella. Be safe." She smiled warmly at me before pulling out of the parking lot.

_Be safe._

That's what he wrote to me when he went hunting that time.

I sighed at the memory.

I saw Angela running towards me with Ben trailing behind her.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted.

"Hey, Ang," I greeted back. "Hey, Ben. Are you okay? You looked stressed out."

He smiled sheepishly at me. "I've been working all night on my presentation."

"Oh."

"Did _Rosalie Hale _just drop you here?" Angela asked incredulous.

"Yeah. She doesn't hate me so much anymore."

"But...why her sudden change of heart?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's what I've been wondering as well," I murmured.

"Well, you'll find out, Bella." She smiled at me. "Let's go to class."

I walked with Angela and Ben to our classes. I miss Edward. I felt so bleak and empty without him. This isn't the first time he wasn't here to go hunting. I'm just not so used to him not with me.

"By the way, Bella, where's Alice and Edward?" Angela inquired.

I remembered the excuse Esme told me for them. I hoped I practiced enough. "Alice has a doctor's appointment; Edward's sick."

She was convinced. "Oh. Send my 'Get well' message to him."

I smiled at her. "Will do."

The bell rung. My class was still a little bit far away. I can't run even if I tried. And if I did, I would be visiting Carlisle yet again.

Crap.

-x-

I saw Rosalie's red convertible, but it wasn't her in the car; it was Esme.

"Hi, Esme," I greeted as I stepped inside the car.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted back. "How was school today, dear?"

"Boring. Bad luck," I replied. "Not to sound rude or anything but why are _you _picking me up?"

She laughed. "I wanted to pick you up from school for the first time. I haven't does this." I heard a hint of sadness in her tone.

"You can pick me up from school anytime you want." I tried to cheer her up.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, dear."

She pulled out of the parking lot and started to go more than 100 miles per hour. A typical Cullen.

"Everyone in the family loves speed," she informed me.

I giggled softly.

"And, in case you're wondering, Rosalie's out buying food for you, using Carlisle's car."

"Why didn't she use her car?"

"She wanted to surprise you."

"Oh."

We drove in silence for awhile. Esme broke the silence.

"Are you okay, Bella? You look so gloomy today," she said, feeling concerned.

"I'm just...not so used to Edward without me," I mumbled. My heart ached for him again.

She patted her hand on me—it reminded me of Edward's cold hand holding my hand. "You'll get used to it."

"I guess so," I sighed.

She pulled into the Cullens' driveway.

"Does Charlie know where I am?" I asked.

She nodded. "I spoke to him while you were in school. I told him that you volunteered to help me with my newly thought designs—which are true, the designs I mean. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, it's fine, Esme. Me volunteering to help you sounds a lot like me."

She smiled warmly at me. "You're so helpful, Bella."

We both got out of the car and headed toward the beautiful house.

"Rosalie should be here by now," Esme suddenly murmured as we stepped inside.

I panicked inside. What if my rapist got to her?

Esme sensed my panic. "Oh, Bella, I'm sure she will be just fine. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm so, very sorry."

"It's okay, Esme. Would you mind if I went upstairs to Edward's room to do homework?" I asked kindly.

"Oh, you go right ahead, dear. You don't need to ask." She headed to the living room. "I'll be working on some sketches. By the time Rosalie comes here with the groceries, I'll make you something," she called back; her voice sounded so beautiful.

"I—I can do it myself, Esme! I don't want you to—"

In a second, she was in front of me. "Nonsense, dear," she said. "Now, you go do your homework. I don't want you slacking off now," she said in a motherly tone; I could tell that she was joking, though.

I smiled at her. "Yes, Esme."

She went over to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much, Bella."

I hugged her back. "For what?"

She pulled back. "I think you know." She was gone.

I stood there, feeling confused for a moment before going up to Edward's room. I carefully walked up the steps. I opened Edward's door, and suddenly felt calm. I smelled Edward's scent in here.

I dropped my bag on the black leather couch Edward pushed to the wall. I sat on the comfy carpet, and took out my Spanish homework.

_Okay, Bella. Don't let yourself mope around. Just do your homework with ease._

"All right. _'Translate love,'" _I read. I wrote down my answer and went on to the other questions.

After a couple of boring questions, I picked up my homework to check my answers.

_Love—Edward._

I gasped. I quickly erased his name, feeling pain while I did it, and wrote down _"a__mor__."_

_Hero—Edward._

What the heck is wrong with me?! I erased his name and wrote down _"__héroe __.__"_

_Happy—Edward._

"Ugh!" I groaned. I erased it and wrote down _"__feliz__."_

_Name—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

"What is this?!" I spluttered. I erased the wonderful name and wrote down—with extreme force—_"__nombre__."_

After seeing Edward's name in every translation of Spanish, I dropped my pencil, and fell on the carpet.

Edward Cullen—look at what you did to me.

"Bella?" a beautiful voice called.

I quickly sat up.

"Rosalie," I said.

She was holding a tray full of food—food that you would find in a fancy Italian restaurant.

"I brought you food," she said shyly. "We didn't know what you wanted, and we didn't want to bother you while you did your homework, so we settled for Italian."

She walked slowly—and amazingly gracefully—towards me. She set the tray in front of me.

"I hope you'll like it," she said warmly.

"Thank you, Rosalie. Please say that to Esme, too," I said, feeling so sincere toward them.

"Of course, Bella. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you."

She sat down next to me. "I need to tell you something, Bella," she said, looking down on the carpet.

"Sure. What is it, Rosalie?" I began nibbling on the garlic bread. For a couple of vampires, they can cook. "You wouldn't mind me eating, would you?"

She smiled at me. "Oh, no, of course not. You go eat."

I stared at her patiently, waiting for her to speak.

"I know that I wasn't the best person to you. And I'm sorry for that."

"Rosalie, it's—"

She held out a hand to stop me. "Please let me speak. I didn't hate you at all, Bella; I was just...mad at you for bringing such danger to our family. I knew that you didn't mean no harm, and I knew that you didn't mean to bring harm to us; but...I just couldn't trust you. Emmett tried to convince me that you're bringing happiness to our family, and you did. You brought so much happiness to our family, especially to Edward. You made Emmett grin more; you made Alice much more hyper and cheerful; you made Esme do all these motherly things for you when she couldn't during her human life; you made Carlisle love his work even more now that you visit him more often; you made Jasper feel more content—he sometimes felt Edward's sadness. You also made Jasper happy, because you're the only one that reads with him in the family and you're presence alone makes everyone happy and him more happy as well; you made me happy, too, by making everyone happy, and somehow you just know how to make me smile; for Edward...I think you know." She smiled happily at me—the smile I've never seen.

"What did I do?" I asked, feeling all warm and fuzzy by all this happiness.

She laughed softly. "It's simple. You made him the happiest man on earth."

I smiled at her. "I...don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"But...weren't you guys happy before I even entered your lives?"

"Yes, we were. But that doesn't matter now, because you made us feel even more happy. _That's_ all that matters."

I stayed quiet, absorbing all of these compliments. I would've been happy if Alice told me this, but, coming from Rosalie, it meant a lot more.

So, I hugged her.

She was surprised for a moment but hugged me back.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_."

I pulled back. "I have a question, Rosalie."

"Go ahead."

"Why were you the one who was the most furious when you heard that I was...raped?" I asked slowly.

Her expression startled me; she suddenly became livid. "You didn't deserve to be raped. Nobody deserves to be raped."

I didn't say anything.

She took a deep breath. "I'll tell you my background story, Bella. When I was young, I was used to getting everything I wanted. Everything. Everybody thought I was perfect. All the men wanted me, and all the women envied me. I was used to it. Then I met my father's boss's son, Royce King the Second." Her fists clenched, and she gritted her teeth at the name. "I was at my father's work to send him the lunch my mother forgot to send him. He was interested in me, and he was also handsome—not that I care now. My mother approved of him. And suddenly I was betrothed to him before I'd known him for two months.

"Then, one night"—she closed her eyes—"I was walking home, and it was very dark. I saw Royce and his friends drunk. He started telling his friends about me, and he wanted to see what I was hiding under my dress. He got up, and so did his other vile friends. They started to come toward me, and took off my... They left me there cold and dying. Carlisle saved me by changing me. Edward didn't approve of it, but he was too late. I found him irritating right away. And then I was _even more _irritated with him when he didn't want to have a thing towards each other." She shook her head. I heard her murmur, "Stupid, annoying brother..."

I smiled.

She looked up at me. "Oh. I'm sorry for keeping you from your meal. I was so focused on my story. Forgive me."

"Oh, no! It's okay, Rosalie. I find this story very interesting. I didn't know that you were raped like me," I said sadly. "We're alike."

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, but you weren't saved. They had to find you."

I bit my lip, trying hard not to think of the memory.

"Tell me, h-how did you meet Emmett?" I asked quietly. I wanted to change the atmosphere to something more happier.

It work; she smiled hugely. "I was out hunting, and that's when I saw him almost getting mauled by a bear. I grabbed him and ran 100 miles to Carlisle so he could change him. I wanted to, but I didn't think I had the strength. You want to know why I saved him, Bella?"

I nodded, awed by their unique romantic meeting.

She giggled. "He reminded me of Vera's, my close friend, son, Henry. Dark brown, curly hair, those cute dimples... And when I saw him I felt this feeling towards him. And here I am—happily in love."

I didn't notice that I was crying, so I quickly wiped them off.

She laughed.

"That was so sweet!" I gushed.

"I'm glad you think so," she said. And then she looked out the door. "They're here!"

-x-

**Here's a chapter showing Rosalie and Bella! Some of you won't understand it if you didn't read Eclipse. **

**Review, please!**

**Monica-san**


	9. Chapter 9

I was about to jump and run to my vampire, but Rosalie was in front of me.

"Rosalie—," I started.

She cut me off, "He's coming, Bella." She smiled beautifully, and then she was gone.

I stood there feeling dazed. Then, suddenly, I was wrapped in a cold embrace.

"Bella," a velvety voice breathed in my ear.

I quickly spun around, meeting those warm, golden orbs.

"Edward," I said happily.

He kissed me softly. I was about to respond back with eagerness, but, _as always_, he pulled back. He chuckled softly.

"How was your day today, love?" he asked, rubbing my back softly.

I frowned. "Horrible. I had bad luck," I mock sniffled.

"Aw, you poor baby," he cooed. "What happened?"

"Well," I began in a fake cheerful voice, "I was late for class! In math, I had to solve a very, very difficult question and I got it wrong, because I wasn't paying attention! You know why?! Because I was missing you _so _much! In gym, I was partnered up with Mike freaking Newton! And I thought he was over me, but I guess not! He kept giving me flirtatious smiles, which _really _scared the crap out of me! So I had the most awesome school day ever!" Then I glared at him.

He laughed.

"You're ruining my mood, Edward," I grumbled.

"I—I'm sorry, Bella. You're just...so...so...amusing!" he said finally.

"Wow. Glad to be your source of entertainment," I said sarcastically.

He buried his face in my hair. "I'm sorry you had a very bad day, Bella. What can I do to make you my smiling Bella again?" he teased.

"Stay with me," I whispered.

He smiled softly. "Always."

He carried me towards his comfy bed. He laid down, and positioned ourselves so I was laying down on his chest, with his arms around me.

"So...how was hunting?" I asked conversationally.

"The same," he replied, but I heard a little nervousness in it. "Emmett being an idiot, and Alice and Jasper doing...things."

I blushed.

"I see...," I said nervously.

"Indeed. And _I _see—well, technically _hear—_a certain someone's thoughts."

I looked up at him, shocked. "You can read my mind now?!" I blushed hardcore.

He laughed, "No, although I wish I could. I heard Rosalie's thoughts. You two seem to have bonded."

"We're alike." I repeated the words I said earlier.

"Alike yet so different," he murmured in my ear. "In a lot of ways," he added.

I giggled softly.

Then I had a revelation.

"Why are you back so early?" I asked, feeling a little bit suspicious.

I felt him stiffen a little. "There were a lot of animals in the forest, so it wasn't really that difficult to find them."

"But Charlie once told me that the place where you always hunt has—"

He interrupted me quickly, "We tried a different hunting range."

"Where?" I asked.

"Canada."

"You would've been here tomorrow or the day after that."

He started stroking my arm.

"Edward, did you _really _go hunting?" I demanded.

Silence.

"Well, did you?"

He planted butterfly kisses on my neck. My heart fluttered, but I ignored it.

"Did you...lie to me?" I asked, hurt.

He stopped kissing me. "I didn't go hunting."

"Well, then, where did you go?"

"I...went somewhere."

"Please, Edward," I pleaded.

"We killed your rapist," he said coldly.

I gasped. All of a sudden, tears came pouring down.

"Why?!" I asked. "Why did you do that, Edward?!"

"He deserved to die. His kind, monsters, don't _ever _deserve to live." His lips curled, and his fists clenched so tight, his knuckles were white.

I quickly sat up, pushing his arms off of me—he took of his arms off of me—and glared at him.

"What the heck, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?!" I yelled. "You could've been hurt!"

"But I wasn't," he countered.

"But still! You _lied _to me! You're the one who said, 'Lovers shouldn't keep secrets from each other'!"

He sat up too, and looked down.

"He hurt you, Bella. I couldn't just let that monster roam around the streets. He could've done that to you again!" he cried.

"But I'm here now with you."

"I know."

I hated the space between, so I scooted over to Edward and hugged him.

"Forgive me, Bella. Please," he whispered, heartbroken.

"You don't need to ask, Edward. You're always automatically forgiven," I said gently.

"I'm sorry." He buried his face in my chest.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I stroked his soft, bronze hair.

"I deserved it," he said stubbornly.

"Look, you're safe and forgiven. You're okay."

"He's gone now, Bella. He's gone." He brought up his head and kissed my forehead. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. I felt tears coming down my face.

He wiped my tears away. "I love you, too, Bella. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just glad you're safe. I'm just glad you're here."

"My dear Bella, do I _always _have to tell you?" he asked. _"I will always be with you_._"_

I grinned at him. "Forever."

"Forever," he agreed. He kissed me softly, and, this time, I kissed him back. I put my arms around him and pulled myself closer. He put his arms around my waist and did the same thing. My hands tangled in his hair, and he traced my face. As cheesy as this may sound, we were like...one.

He pulled back.

"Tease," I said.

"Eager," he retorted.

"Blame my hormones."

He chuckled. Then he groaned. "No, Alice, you may not interrupt us."

The door opened, and Alice came dancing towards us.

"Since when do I ever listen to you, dear Edward?" she joked.

"Never," he muttered, irked.

"Hi, Alice. Was there something you wanted?" I asked, leaning against my Edward.

"Hi, Bells! And no, not really. I just wanted to see my best friend." She beamed at me.

"Aw," I said, "how sweet."

"She's lying," Edward informed me. "She wants to tell you what happened when we supposedly went hunting."

"How—?Oh. Right. Mind-reader," I muttered, feeling so idiotic.

"You're so silly!" Alice giggled.

"I'm _human_! My little, human brain can easily forget things!"

Alice and Edward laughed. _Yeah. Laugh at the silly human, _I thought sarcastically.

"Are you guys done laughing?" I asked, feeling very annoyed.

They both nodded, wiping imaginary tears from their eyes.

"Okay, _now _can you tell me?"

"Let me put it this way—we had fun," Alice said.

"How?"

"He was weak," Edward answered. "About two years as a vampire."

"Did he trick you?"

"He tried to, but we found his weakness. His power is so weak," he chuckled.

"What's his weakness?"

"Just don't believe the things he puts in your mind," Alice replied.

"So what kinds of illusions did he put in your minds?"

"So many questions," she sighed.

"I wasn't there! And I'm curious!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay, don't get testy. The illusion he planted in my head was..."—she sniffled—"...that...shopping was illegal!"

"But she knew that it was never, ever possible," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. That was the silliest illusion ever. Shopping could _never _be illegal. And if it was, I would start a strike. Or maybe dazzle the freak who said shopping was illegal," Alice said. "But if it was a _girl_, I would've done some...things—illegal things. Carlisle and Esme would never approve, though."

I giggled. "What about you, Edward?"

His eyes turned sad—no, depressed.

"Edward...?" I called softly.

"He—he gave me an illusion of you...dead." His voice broke. "But I persevered when I thought of the countless times of you saying that you _did _love me." He smiled a little at me, but I wasn't fooled.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried. I quickly wrapped my arms around him so tight, if he was human, he wouldn't be breathing properly.

"I—I'm so, so sorry!" I sobbed. I pulled back. "You lied to me _again_!"

"How?" he asked, shocked by my sudden change of mood.

"You said that you didn't get hurt, but you _did _get hurt! How dare you?!"

"I thought you were talking physically, not emotionally!" he said, defensive.

"Edward," I sighed, "I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you, too, you crazy, but in a good way, beautiful angel."

I blushed.

Alice giggled. I forgot she was still here. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She left.

I jumped a little.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, quickly feeling concerned.

"Déjà vu," I muttered.

"Oh. I remember," he said, laughing a bit.

"Of course, you do."

He laughed again.

I rested my head against Edward's chest. I imagined his dead, but very pure, heart beating. I bet it sounds lovely. I smiled.

"What are thinking about?" Edward asked. I expected that question.

I laughed softly. "Just thinking of you."

"Oh, really? Well, _I _was thinking of _you_."

My smile grew.

"Do you know what's going to happen in the future?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. But I know it's with you," he whispered in my ear. "May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

He chuckled a little at my response. "Do you ever picturing yourself as..."

"As?" I pressed.

"Never mind," he mumbled.

I looked at his angelic face.

"Come on, Edward, tell me."

"It's not important anymore."

"It sounded important. The way you said was so loving and sincere."

"Just drop it, please, Bella?" He sounded like he _really, really _didn't want me to know.

"Fine, then. I'll guess," I said stubbornly.

He sighed.

"Do I ever picture myself as...," I murmured to myself, "...as a vampire?"

His eyes turned cold.

"Okay, no," I said meekly. "Do I ever picture myself as...Alice?"

He chuckled a little. "You can never be Alice; you hate shopping, you don't like being all energetic, and you're not a know-it-all."

"I heard that!" Alice's singing voice yelled from somewhere.

I giggled. "Um...do I ever picture myself as...Mike?" Well, that was stupid.

His eyes turned cold yet again. "Don't be absurd. I wouldn't ever ask that question. And you're not perverted."

I grimaced. I didn't know Mike could be perverted. Must be his hormones.

"Do I ever picture myself as...a werewolf?"

He grimaced. "Really, Bella, why are you're suggestions so...ridiculous?"

"Because that's me," I replied lamely. "Fine. I'll be more..._mature_. Do I ever picture myself as—"

"Mrs. Cullen?" he finished.

My eyes grew really wide, and I'm pretty sure my jaw's hanging right now.

He waited for me to say something. He looked nervous and...embarrassed?

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"Do you ever picture yourself as Mrs. Cullen?" he repeated shyly. He's so cute when he's shy.

I didn't say anything. This question was...not the best question I could answer. I'm only 18 years old, for crying out loud! Is Edward actually wanting me to be his...wife?

"Say something," Edward pleaded. "Please."

"I don't know what to say," I finally said.

"Just answer the question," he suggested calmly, but I could tell that he really wanted to know.

"I guess...," I replied. Being Edward's wife wasn't really what I wanted. I always thought that being with him forever was enough, but Isabella Marie _Cullen_ sure does sound nice. It makes my name...beautiful—just like the Cullens.

"Okay," he said nonchalantly. _Be all nonchalant, Edward, _I thought. _I can tell that you're screaming with joy in your mind. _I feel like such a know-it-all. I've been spending too much time with Alice.

"Was there a reason behind your question?" I asked. "I mean, you can't just pop a question like that."

"I was just wondering," he mumbled.

I hid my smile. Mrs. Cullen—I like it.

"Mrs. Cullen," I suddenly murmured, teasing him. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yes. Very, very nice."

"What would happen if I _was _to become Mrs. Cullen?" I said my possibly future name with such respect.

He shrugged. "I don't know." Acting so casual and nonchalant, eh?

"Why don't we ask, Alice?"

She arrived right on time. "You rang—or called?"

"Edward and I want to—"

"I can't say anything—it might ruin the future," she said in playfully serious voice. "Bye." Before she was about to leave, I saw her wink at Edward.

"What's with the wink?" I asked.

"You're much too perceptive," Edward muttered.

"It's running through my blood," I joked.

He smiled.

"Mrs. Cullen," I said again.

He looked out the window, but I could see that he was smiling really big.

_Mrs. Cullen..._

**Hmm... I guess this is foreshadowing—or not. I don't know. Whatever. Wouldn't you girls want be a _"Mrs Cullen"? _I do. The story is almost coming to an end! Sorry!  
**

**Thanks to all of those who review! It helps _a lot_!**

**And, speak of the word, review!**

**Monica-san**


	10. Chapter 10

I stared down at the expensive clothing on my bed. The clothing seemed to light up my dull room.

I grimaced at the denim shorts.

I picked up the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Stop your grimacing! You should be proud to show your wonderful body! And look at the bright side—if Edward sees you in that awesome clothing, he will have trouble with his self-control!_

_I saw it._

_Now you better wear it!_

_The best person in your life, even better than Edward,_

—_Alice—:)_

I rolled my eyes at the silly note. Stupid, psychic pixie.

I sighed, and then started to strip down my clothing. I put on the soft, cottony shirt; it had a colorful star sewed on the middle. I put on the denim shorts, which were very, very short—I guess that's why they call it _shorts_. I sound like a blond. I slipped on a pair of black converse. At least Alice made me wear something that's...me. I tied my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed my bag. I headed down the stairs. And, of course, I tripped.

_Broken nose, here I come, _I thought bitterly.

I felt a pair of strong, cold arms around me.

"Silly, silly Bella," the voice I knew so well chuckled in my ear.

"Get used to it," I grumbled.

Edward picked me up and set me upright. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning," he greeted, smiling crookedly at me. He appraised my clothing; he seemed to like it.

I blushed. "You said that when I woke up earlier."

"Is it so illegal to say it twice?" he joked.

"No. I love hearing it from you." I smiled at him. "Good morning."

He chuckled. "I love hearing it from you, too." He gestured his arm towards the kitchen. "Breakfast for the beautiful _homo sapien_?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and walked to the kitchen. "I prefer human, Edward."

He smiled at me.

There was yet another note on the counter. It said:

**Hey, Bells!**

**You haven't been here for a long time. I'm just going to be coming home pretty late today. There are a lot of things I need to work on, but don't worry, nothing bad. Say hi to Edward and Alice for me, 'kay?**

—**Charlie—**

I sighed. You work too much, Dad.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "He says hi."

"Good to know."

I grabbed a granola bar.

"Bella," Edward warned, "you know Carlisle wants you to eat a lot more now, right?"

I scowled and grabbed a couple of more granola bars.

"Happy?" I asked.

He grinned at me.

"I swear, Edward, sometimes you act like a father to me," I said between bites of my granola bar. "_Please, please, please _leave that to Charlie and Carlisle."

"Will do, madame." He wrapped his arms around me.

I quickly finished my granola bar. I spun around, so I was facing my vampire. "Let's go now," I announced.

He gave me a scolding look.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

He narrowed his eyes at me. In a second, he was holding up the three other granola bars.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll eat it in the car. And I won't make any crumbs in your precious, little Volvo," I added.

He laughed.

* * *

"Edward," I started to whine, "do you want me to be fat?!" I pushed the tray of greasy food away—it contained vegetables, a piece of bread, pizza—again—French fries, fruits, et cetera, et cetera!

He pushed the tray back at me. Stubborn.

"You have to eat, Bella. Please?" he pleaded, dazzling me.

My breath caught; there was no way out now.

"F-fine," I stuttered, still dazed by his charming acts.

Angela and Ben were amused by our conversation.

"Edward, you're making her eat too much," Alice giggled. "She's a _woman_ now, remember? Every woman's goal is to stay in shape!"

"That's not my goal," I disagreed, taking little bites of the bread.

Edward sighed. "Do you want me to feed you?"

I blushed. "No."

"Jeez, Bella! I'm trying to help you!" Alice cried. "You're so oblivious!"

"Maybe if I wasn't so human...," I mumbled very low.

Alice nudged Edward, giggling. Edward tensed.

Stubborn.

Angela and Ben looked so confused. That's how they are everyday.

I sighed, and started taking bigger bites.

Edward smiled in approval.

"Father," Alice teased under her breath.

I stifled the laugh coming out of me.

Edward glared at her. "It's for the sake of her health," he said, defending himself.

Angela smiled at us. "So, are any of you guys going to prom?" she asked casually.

Prom... Brings back so much memories...

I shrugged. "I don't know. No, I guess."

"Yes, we are," Alice disagreed.

I whipped my head towards her. "What?!"

"I already bought dresses!" She beamed at me.

"What—you—how—did—huh?" I spluttered.

"It's going to be fun!" she chirped.

I was too shocked, so I didn't say anything. I felt Edward gently shove a French fry in my mouth.

"Chew," he instructed.

I shook myself out of my stupor, and glared at him. "Yes, _dad_."

He frowned. I knew he didn't like it when I addressed him as such; it felt wrong.

I chewed the squishy food in my mouth.

"You know," I said after I swallowed, "if you keep on giving me these types of food—junk food, and stuff—I'll be _un_healthy and _un_fit."

He grabbed a grape and put it in my mouth.

"Chew," he instructed again. "My lovable girlfriend, _not _my daughter," he added.

I giggled.

"You know what, Bella?" Alice suddenly said. "I'm going to make you like prom—by telling you how fun it is!"

"Alice, I already know how prom is—I went last time, remember?"

"I know, but this time it's different! The theme is _'Supernatural Extravaganza'_!"

Edward chuckled, "What, like vampires, witches, and..._werewolves_?" He said the word "werewolves" as if it was trash.

"What's wrong with werewolves?" Ben inquired.

"I just don't like them," Edward stated simply. "If they were to be real, then they might give off quite a stench"—his nose wrinkled—"or be such cold-hearted fools. I would say more, but there are too much negative things to say."

Alice laughed beautifully out loud; almost everybody looked over at us.

I giggled a little.

"Wow," Ben replied, shocked. "That's some...interesting imagination, Edward."

Edward smiled. "Thank you, Ben."

The bell rang.

"Bella," Edward scolded, "you didn't even finish your food."

I groaned while everybody laughed.

* * *

I was fixing up some dinner for Charlie. I set the heat to low, and then turned to look at Edward. He wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes, love?" I heard his musical voice ask from the living room.

I walked over there. I saw him looking at the frames of pictures Charlie put up.

"You were absolutely adorable here," Edward murmured, looking at my four year old picture.

I blushed. I walked next to him. "No," I said.

"Yes," he retorted. I saw his eyes land on my first day to school. I was wearing a blue jumper skirt, with a polka dot shirt under. I was smiling shyly there, blushing. My hair was up in pigtails by black ribbons. My mom sure dressed me up to be girlie back then.

I sighed sadly.

Edward looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head. I walked back to the kitchen to check the food. It was done, so I turned it off and put the cover on for Charlie. I'll eat later.

I leaned back against the counter.

"Bella," Edward said behind me.

"Hmm...?" I answered tiredly, without looking at him. I blinked, and then he was in front of me.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He stroked my cheek softly, lovingly...

"Memories," I mumbled.

"Of?"

"Of how it felt like to have a full family." I tried to answer without crying. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Oh, Bella." He pulled me into a warm embrace. "It's nice to think of the wonderful memories when you were adorable and young, but don't dwell in the past. Although you're parents are separated, you're all still family—a loving family."

I smiled. _Edward..._

I tip-toed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," I whispered. "It's just sometimes, whenever I see the pictures there, those memories seem to crawl into my mind, making me remember..."

He stroked my hair. "It's natural, love. Every child—and or _woman—_with divorced parents, even though they are used to the fact that their parents are not becoming lovers again, they sometimes wish those days when the family is whole. Happy. So it's okay, Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella. And I can never, _ever _stop saying it to you." He kissed my cheek.

I buried my face in his chest. I sighed.

_As long as Edward's here, I don't have to worry about that... Edward..._

"So, we're going to the dance," Edward stated.

I looked up at him. "You're going, too?!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, of course, Bella. And I'm only coming because of you. You can't go to prom all by your lonesome. Crazy, hormonal boys might...devour you!"

I laughed at his choice of words. "Stop exaggerating, Edward!"

"Well, it's true," he said childishly.

"Well, it would be the same for me. Desperate girls would come attacking you. And it would be all your fault."

"My fault? How would it be my fault?" he asked, oblivious.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's pretty obvious, Edward—you're drop-dead gorgeous. And what's _even worse _are your dazzling acts. You should be ashamed of yourself." I mock-sniffled.

"I'm sorry," he said, chuckling. "It's not my fault I don't pay attention to my physical appearance."

_Your _gorgeous _physical appearance, _I corrected mentally.

I blushed.

He caught that. Darn. "Why are you blushing, love?"

I brushed it off, hoping he wouldn't press on. But he did. "Are you—?"

His cell phone rang. He groaned in frustration and swiped it out of his front pocket.

"Alice," he mumbled. Thank you, Alice! "Do you want me to put it on speaker-phone?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

He pressed a button. Before he could say "Hello, Alice" or say irritatingly "What do you want?" Alice's voice came rushing so fast, frantic:

"Edward—your future's disappeared! Bella's, too! I—I can't see anything!" I heard Jasper's calming voice say, "Alice, honey, calm down."

"I can't, Jazz!" she shouted at him. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

* * *

**Well, that's the other chapter. **

**I know Bella doesn't really have all these sad moments about her family, but a lot of people are like that. My parents are divorced, and I'm like that, as well. So, it _is _natural for some, I guess. **

**Ha-ha. Edward. Being an overprotective..._father_. That's funny.**

**Anyways, review!**

**Monica-san**


	11. Chapter 11

"Stay still, Isabella!" Alice scolded. "We wouldn't want to draw blood in a house full of _vampires_ now, would we?"

"Alice," I whined, "do you _have _to straighten out my hair?"

"Yes! And before you ask, 'Why?'"—she made my voice annoyingly high-pitched—"I will answer, 'Because I wanted to try something new with your hair! And I know that it's already straight, but your hair is not _super straight_; it's still a little bit wavy.'"

I pouted.

"Suck it up! You're not infantile like Emmett or Edward; you're—"

"Hey!" I heard Emmett and Edward yell.

"—a _grownup woman_. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She giggled, "I love the sound of that; It gives me authority, and it makes me sound all superior!"

I shook my head, smiling. _Alice's all hyper and cheerful like how she always is... I remember the time when she wasn't... It was when she couldn't see anything..., _I thought sadly.

--

_Edward drove faster than usual. His pale hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard I could hear the wheel cracking a little._

"_Edward, calm down before you break your car to pieces," I scolded._

_He didn't do anything; he didn't even turn to look at me._

"_Edward! Stop!" I yelled._

_His head turned towards me at inhuman speed. His expression was...frightening and...murderous._

"_How can I calm down, Bella?!" he yelled. "Alice can't see anything! Our—_your _future's—disappeared all of a sudden! _ _Something bad might happen and we wouldn't know it! Alice has always been our number one source of information! And she's not even used to being so...so...blind! Now how can you tell me to calm down?!" His eyes were coal black; I couldn't even see his pupils._

"_Well, Edward," I began, _my _temper getting to me, "being all angry won't do you any good! You have to _calm down. _I'm very sure there must be something—or _someone—_that's messing with Alice's and everybody else's minds. Jasper must be beyond furious right now. We don't want _two _furious people here, let alone _three_." _And that number three would be me_, I added._

_He was still angry, so I placed my hands gently on his own. I rubbed them soothingly._

"_Calm down," I repeated._

_I saw his eyes soften and turn into his beautiful, golden orbs. His hands relaxed, but remained on the wheel. He took off one of his hands and grabbed mine, rubbing soothing circles on it._

"_Thank you," he whispered. "I—I needed that. Forgive me for my wild outburst. It was definitely uncalled for. Forgive me, Bella."_

"_It's all right, Edward. It's not your fault. Your sister's having problems. It's a natural over-protective brother thing," I told him gently._

"_It was not only for Alice; it was for you, too. Your sake. Your safety. You."_

"_Edward, right now you have to focus on Alice, okay? She's not really your blood sister, but she is _still _your lovable, annoying sister. So focus on _Alice_, not me."_

"_That's going to be quite difficult, love. But you're right—I need to focus on her." He took off his seat belt. He was right next to me in an instant and opened the door for me._

_I slowly took off my seat belt, shocked. "How—how did we get here so fast? When you were yelling at me, I thought for sure we stopped driving. I..." I was so bewildered._

_He winked at me. "Vampire, remember?"_

_I scowled at him. "Don't rub it in."_

_He held my hand as we walked toward the Cullen household. As we stepped over the threshold, we were immediately confronted by Alice—but she wasn't Alice; she wasn't our happy Alice; she was...a very depressed Alice._

"_Oh, Edward! Bella!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I—I can't see anything! How can I protect Bella from the dangers that lie within the future?! All of your wonderful futures just...just vanished!"_

"_Alice, don't—" I started._

_She cut me off by hugging Edward and I._

"_I'm sorry!" she shouted, depressed. She was sobbing dry tears. And I bet if she were to be human, her perfect face would be covered in salty tears._

"_Alice," I whispered sadly._

"_Alice," Edward said; from the tone of his voice, I could tell he was feeling agonized. He rubbed her back affectionately, in a brotherly way._

"_Shh, Alice, stop crying," he said, consoling her. "Shh... It's not your fault. Jasper, Emmett, and I—but mostly Jasper—will kill the demon doing this to you. Shh..."_

"_No!" she wailed. _

"_Why?" Edward asked._

"_Because I want to kill that demon, too! I want to burn them until they're ashes if they're a vampire, or tear them apart limb by limb if they're an unintellectual werewolf! So the victim, I, Alice, will be a part of it too!"_

_Edward chuckled softly. "Of course, Alice. Now stop being such a crybaby."_

"_Shut up," she muttered. She looked up at us with her glorious face. "I was just so...frightened that I might disappoint you guys. Looking through the future for Bella, and for your sake, is my twenty-four-seven job! And other things..."_

"_Alice, it's okay," I said. "Don't worry about me or Edward;_ I_ can take care of myself, and _he _can take care of himself. You can't always worry about us. Worry _more _about you and Jasper's future. And, speaking of Jasper, he has to come over here, and kiss you senselessly. Stop being so gloomy—that's an emotional person's job. Be happy!"_

_She giggled. Jasper appeared, smiling at us with happiness and thanks, and hugged Alice._

"_That's my little sister," Edward teased._

_She stuck her tongue out at him. And then she kissed both of our cheeks._

"_You guys are the most kindest siblings ever!"_

"_I better get something in return," Edward joked._

"_A wonderful future with Bella?"_

_He smiled at me. "That'll work."_

"_Edward? Bella? Alice? Jasper?" we all heard Carlisle call. "Please come over here—we need to discuss Alice's...blindness."_

_Alice frowned. "My name and the word _blind_"—she sneered at the word—"doesn't match at all. I don't like it."_

_Jasper kissed her cheek._

_We all walked to the living room and saw everybody else sitting there. They were all smiling at Edward and I._

_Carlisle cleared his throat. "Before we discuss the important matters at hand, I would like to thank Bella and Edward for consoling Alice. That was a wonderful thing for you guys to do."_

_I smiled at him. "It's no problem." Esme beckoned me to sit next to her, and I happily obliged. Edward sat next to me._

"_Now, Alice, they're both right—don't worry, we'll take care of it. I'm pretty sure it's a werewolf's doing," Carlisle told her._

"_How?" Alice asked._

"_Well, you can't see werewolves. And don't blame this predicament on them; they might have made a decision to come here, or to come to Bella. I don't think this is a bad thing. They might want a chat with one of us. Alice, dear, can try to look into the future?"_

_Alice closed her eyes. Suddenly she became still._

_Edward chuckled softly, "That pixie..."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_You'll see."_

_Alice opened her eyes; it wasn't so gloomy anymore; it was all bright and happy—the _real _Alice._

"_I...can see!" she cried with happiness._

_Emmett laughed. _

_Alice glared at him, and then turned to Jasper. "Jazzie! We're going to have _another _wedding at...Puerto Rico! Romantic and beautiful, right?!"_

_Jasper kissed her. "Yes, it is, Alice, honey."_

"_I can see!" Alice shouted with glee again._

_Carlisle smiled at her. "So it was based on the werewolf's decision. They probably canceled their trip to us. Our case is solved—for now."_

_I sighed with relief._

"_Oh, Alice," I heard Esme murmur._

_I looked at her. She was bouncing and being all loquacious._

Oh, Alice, indeed...

--

I smiled at the memory.

"Done!" Alice announced, breaking my reverie. "You're a beauty!"

"Can I see Edward now?" I asked.

"No. You have to look in the mirror—"

I cut her off, "Edward!"

"I can't come in, Bella," I heard Edward say behind the door. "If I did, Alice will have my head."

"Good, Edward." Alice smiled smugly. She turned to look at me—no, glare at me. "Isabella, if you pull another stunt like that again, I will have to do something very drastic. Understood?"

I sighed resignedly, "Yes."

She grinned at me. And then, in a flash, a pair of black ballet flats were held in front of me face.

"I saw that you would totally freak out if I showed you these awesome stilettos I bought, so I decided on these cute ballet flats. Your coordination—which you don't have—is safe."

"Good plan," I noted.

She smiled at me.

I slipped on the flats. They were comfy.

"Now get up!" Alice commanded.

I got up. Alice spun me around so I was facing her huge mirror.

"Wow. I'm a vampire."

She scoffed, "A _gorgeous _vampire."

I was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, which stopped just on my knee. It was silky and comfortable. My hair was unbelievably straightened, and had a torn up—that goes with the vampire style—ribbon on it. I had red lipstick on, and my eyelashes were curled upwards. I was a vampire, but a vampire _in style_. I didn't need to put on powder, because I'm already pale.

I smiled at Alice. "You're awesome."

"I know!"

"What are you going to go as?"

"Nothing."

"You're going as yourself?"

"No, I meant I'm not going as _anything_. I'm not going to the dance."

"What?! But—but you said that we—"

"I'm a good liar, just like Edward, Bells. Sorry. But I didn't want to ruin your prom night with all my giggling."

I sighed. "That's true. But we're only going because _you're _going."

"Actually, Edward wants to go."

I fell back on the chair.

"Edward," I mumbled, "come in here."

"Is it safe?" he called behind the door.

"Yes!" Alice answered.

He was in front of me, wearing a dashing tuxedo. He was gorgeous, but I was too angry.

"You look—" he started to say.

I interjected, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, all beautiful and whatnot. Why did you lie to me?!"

"About what?"

"That you're going to the dance, or else you'll face Alice's wrath?!"

"Oh. Well, you see, I knew that you wouldn't go, for you absolutely despise dances."

"Which I do," I said, irked.

"Yes. And I wanted you to experience your life the way _humans _should."

I grimaced.

"So, are you still up to it?" he asked.

I sighed.

He smiled crookedly at me, making my heart flutter. "I'll take that as a yes. By the way, you look gorgeous."

"You said that already."

"I _was_ but you interrupted me."

"Right. Hey!"

"What again?"

"You're not dressed up as a supernatural being—even though you _are _one."

He smirked. "Nobody listens, Bella. You should know that by now."

"But what about me?!" I cried.

"Take off the lipstick; it comes out easily," Alice informed me. She held out a soft looking napkin.

I grabbed it and quickly began taking out the toxic on my mouth.

"There," I announced when all the redness was gone. I yanked off the ribbon on my hair. Alice caught it, and then glared at me.

Edward held out his hand at me. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this torture over with," I grumbled, taking his hand.

* * *

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You can't make me!" I said childishly.

Edward sighed. "I can and I will, Bella. It's too late."

"But just look at it, Edward! You might not know that that place must be a torture chamber! They might even have a flamethrower!" I tried to scare him a little, but it didn't work.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop with all these exaggerations! You agreed to this earlier."

"I'm _human_. _Humans _change their minds easily."

"Do you love me?" he asked, suddenly serious.

I, of course, didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"If you love me, then you'll go to this dance with me—no complaints."

I glared at him. "That's unfair, and you know it!"

"Now is not the time to be indignant. Please?" he pleaded, dazzling me.

I shut my eyes close tightly. "No dazzling!"

He sighed. "Fine."

I peeked at him. "What?"

"We won't go," he said sadly.

"Good. Glad you see it my way."

"I wanted to go, you know."

"Well, that's too bad; you already changed your mind.

"I wanted to hold you close in my arms, swaying softly to the music..."

"I'm no good at dancing."

"...feel your hands around my neck, seeing your face glow as you smile..."

"I'll smile for you everyday, okay? Let's go!" I was almost giving in. Who could resist that adorable, gorgeous, sad face?

"It's not the same, love. I love dancing with you, no matter how bad you're at it."

"Edward..."

"Oh, well, never mind. Let's go. Forgive me for my selfishness." He sighed sadly again.

I groaned, and then took off my seat belt. "Fine! Fine! We'll dance! Stop being such a drama queen! Let me break my leg dancing! Ugh!"

He smiled at me with pure joy. "Really?"

I nodded reluctantly.

He was right beside me, opening the door. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me towards the forbidden place.

I felt my jaw hanging open. "You dirty, dirty boy," I said, glaring at him. "Using your acting skills towards your girlfriend. I am ashamed."

He smiled smugly. "Reverse psychology, love—works all the time."

I scowled.

I saw everybody twirling and shaking and all that. It was pure horror. And Edward was right—not _everybody _listened. There were werewolves—which I saw Edward grimace at—vampires, witches, and all those other things. But some just wore buttoned-up shirts and dresses.

I saw Angela as a witch, **(Eclipse. :)) **and Ben as _Harry Potter_; it matched him well.

"Let's go out to the gazebo, Bella," Edward said in my ear.

I nodded.

As we walked out, I was mesmerized by the candlelights along the sidewalk. There were black ribbons and red ones, too on the trees.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Edward asked as we entered the solitary gazebo. Privacy—I like it.

"Okay," I said. "I'm pressing charges on you, though, if you make me break my leg."

He laughed, and then he picked me up so I was standing on his feet.

"Déjà vu, huh?" he murmured in my ear.

"Yeah..."

"Now isn't this—" Edward stopped. His eyes suddenly turned cold. Suddenly I was behind him.

"Edward!"

"The dog is here," he growled. "Stay behind me."

I clung to Edward's jacket, hoping he wouldn't do anything that could get him injured.

Jacob was suddenly in front of us. His chest was exposed, but he was wearing pants.

"I just want to talk to Bella," he said huskily. He's grown. "Privately," he added.

"No," Edward growled. "I'm not leaving her."

"You left her last time! Two minutes doesn't make a difference now, bloodsucker!"

"Listen, dog—"

I interrupted him, "No, Edward. Please. I'll talk to him. Five minutes only."

Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "Love, are you sure?"

I nodded. "I need to talk to him, anyways. Please?"

He scrutinized my face for awhile, and then nodded. _"_Okay." He kissed my cheek. He turned to Jacob. "If you hurt her, you're dead, got it, mongrel? Don't even as so much make her cry. It doesn't matter if it's physically or emotionally, otherwise you'll be running with three legs or two," he threatened darkly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, parasite," Jacob replied coldly. "Get out of here now."

Edward growled. He kissed my cheek again, and then was gone.

Jacob grinned at me. "Hey, Bells."

I glared at him. "Don't 'Hey, Bells' me! What gives you the right to think that we're even friends?"

He sighed, "C'mon, Bells. There are a lot of reasons why. I wanted to keep you safe, and—"

I scoffed, "Oh, so you think pushing me away at my time of need—for your need—was called keeping me safe?! Pathetic."

"I was a young werewolf, and I still am one!" he defended. "I might've lost control and killed you!"

"But I knew you wouldn't, Jake! I knew. You were my best friend! I trusted you!"

"I didn't believe in myself." He stared sadly down at the floor. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! Look at me! It's apparent. He cured me." I smiled a little at the thought of him.

"He left you."

"He came back."

"But he left you."

I snorted, "Nice comeback, Jacob."

"I don't understand."

"Nobody understands love."

That made him shut up.

"Look," he finally said, "I just wanted to apologize."

"Now?"

"Better late than never, right?" he said bitterly.

"Well, I forgive you."

"Really, Bells?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah. No hugs, though."

He pouted. "No fair."

"Life's not fair. Deal with it."

He grinned wolfishly at me. "Bye, Bells."

"Wait!"

He turned around. "What?"

"Friends?"

He smiled. "Friends." He was gone.

I sighed.

"How did it go?" a velvety voice said in my ear. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You didn't eavesdrop?" I asked, a little bit shocked.

"No."

"It went...good."

He kissed my cheek. "That's nice."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"As I love you," he whispered back.

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to get the "Jacob thing" out of the way. I respect him in some ways.**

**The next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Sorry!**

**Review!**

**Monica-san**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward was driving me to my house. He felt bad for monopolizing me all the time, so he brought me here to spend quality time with Charlie. Don't get me wrong—I felt bad, too; I just wanted to be with Edward. Anyways, Edward needed to go hunting—along with Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie. I wanted to stay with Alice and the others, but I don't want to feel like I'm abandoning Charlie.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked beside me.

I smiled at him assuringly. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Random things."

"Which are?" he pressed, dying to know what I'm thinking. Typical Edward.

"Events that occurred."

"Specifically?"

"Goodness, Edward, do you have to be _that_ persistent?"

He looked at me innocently. "I just want to know what's goes on in that lovely mind of yours."

"Lovely," I scoffed.

He smiled at me crookedly.

I blushed. Stupid smile.

He pulled into the driveway. He turned off the engine and quickly—with such amazing speed—opened the door for me.

"There should be more men from the nineteen-hundreds," I gushed. "Other than you and your family," I added.

He chuckled softly.

"My dad should be coming later," I murmured, mostly to myself. I hugged Edward around his torso. "It seems _somebody_ has to satisfy my..._needs_," I hinted suggestively.

He smiled at me. "Oh?" He bent down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and responded back, but then I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes. Edward wasn't there.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes, love?" I heard his wonderful voice call from the kitchen. I went there and saw him looking through the refrigerator.

I stifled a laugh. "What a shocking view—a vampire looking through a refrigerator, filled with disgusting human food."

I saw him roll his eyes. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Pasta?" he suggested.

"I don't feel Italian."

He laughed at my response. "Chicken?"

I shuddered. "I'm tired of cholesterol."

"What about—"

"You know what?" I interrupted. "I'll just settle for a fruit salad. I'm sure we have enough for it. I'll just cook some fried chicken for Charlie."

He took out all of the fruits that were in glass bowls, balancing them on his arm.

"Impressive," I complimented.

"Comes with the vampire package," he joked.

I, for one, didn't find it amusing at all. "Stop your _vampire_ bragging. You know my problem."

"Ah, yes." His eyes twinkled with humor.

"And all your vampire jokes lead to my problem."

His eyes tightened.

"Which leads to arguing about something that involves the words 'Me turn immortal.'"

He sighed, "Not now, Bella."

"You keep saying that, but someday, Edward—_someday_—you will give in. You. Just. Wait." I poked my finger at his chest.

He stared deeply in my eyes. He caught the finger I was poking him with, and kissed it. Then he kissed my cheek. And then the other...and then my nose...and then my temple...and then my neck...and then my—

"Stop with all your intimacy!" I said, blushing madly. My heart was pounding fast.

He pouted at me. "You didn't make me finish kissing you. I didn't even kiss your soft..."—he came closer—"warm..."— he was almost touching my lips—"lips," he whispered seductively. He kissed my lips.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Surprised, he pushed me towards the wall softly. He let go of me and my lips, but stayed where he was at. His breathing was ragged. He put his hands on either side of me.

"Mine," he whispered. He pressed his lips on mine, and then whispered, "Forever."

I pulled him and pressed my lips harder on him. I was about to unbutton his shirt, but he pulled away.

"Bella," he gasped. "Please don't think this is offensive or anything but..._what are you doing?_"

I blushed.

"Bella?" he called.

"Well, you see, I added another thing to my...wishes," I mumbled.

"Wishes?" he asked.

"I wanted to...to..." This was too embarrassing.

"Wanted to...?"

"Make—"

"Bells!" I heard Charlie yelled. "I'm home!" He came into the kitchen...with his belt...that has his...gun.

"Edward?" he said, confused. "Nice to see you here." He stared at him warily.

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward greeted smoothly.

Charlie stared at Edward again before leaving. I stared at Edward with alarmed eyes.

"We forgot to tell him we're dating!" I hissed quietly.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry."

I glared at him. I went to the freezer and took out the frozen chicken. I put it in the sink and turned on the water so it can defrost faster.

"What are you making, Bella?" Charlie asked behind me.

"Fried chicken. I'm just going to have a fruit salad," I replied.

"Bella," he scolded, "you have to eat more than that. Fruit salad is not enough for your appetite."

I rolled my eyes. _As if I didn't get much scolding from Edward,_ I thought bitterly.

"I'll put a lot of fruits; we have enough, anyways. Do you want fruit salad, Dad?"

"No."

I turned to look at him. I saw him looking at Edward with apparent suspicion in his eyes. I looked at Edward; he was just looking out the window, leaning against the counter, deep in thought.

"Edward," Charlie addressed.

Edward whipped his head towards him. "Yes, Chief Swan?"

"May I have a word with you?"

My eyes widened in shock. Charlie's going to give him the..."talk."

Edward nodded and followed Charlie to the living room. Edward looked at me and winked.

I scowled at him before watching the chicken defrost. I got a melon from the glass bowl and a knife. I started to cut the melon into pieces on the cutting board. While doing that, I strained my ears to listen in their conversation. I moved the cutting board to the side, so I can hear them more.

"Edward," I heard Charlie say in a firm voice, "I know you love my daughter, and I know you don't have any intention of hurting her."

"Yes, sir," Edward said gentlemanly, "I love her with all my heart. If I did hurt her—which I would never, _ever_ do—I give you full permission to shoot me."

Charlie chuckled. "You're a good boy, Edward. Bella sure is lucky to have you and vice versa." He paused. "Edward...you left her."

I gasped softly. I bit my lip to stifle the tears.

Edward was silent for a moment. I could imagine the anguish on his face.

"I...know," he managed to get out. "Like I said before, it was a blasphemy to me. I wanted to stay so badly, but we had to go, and...I never thought of myself as a good boyfriend to her. I wanted her to move on and be happy with someone else—someone better than me. I was so surprised when I heard of what happened to her..."

Charlie gasped, _"You...know?"_

"Yes. Everybody in my family knows. We're so, very sorry we didn't tell you. Carlisle didn't want to put this on you. We helped her."

"So that's why she's been hanging out over your house...," Charlie murmured.

"Bella's happier now, right? She's Bella—and she's staying that way, no matter what." I heard the determination in his voice.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered. "Thank you so much, Edward. Say that to your family, as well. I appreciate it. I'd have to tell Renee..."

I resisted the urge to groan. Great. Now we have to tell Renee.

"Anyways, Edward, I'm just going to say I'm proud of you. You're strong. And I guess I can give you permission to be with my Bella." _Forever,_ I added. "Just don't hurt her again."

"Never, sir, never."

I smiled, and began finishing up cutting the food.

* * *

I was laying against Edward's stone chest. We were in...our meadow.

"I haven't been to this place in such a long time," I whispered. "It brings back so much memories. Doesn't this place give you peace, Edward?"

He kissed my cheek. "Yes, love, it does. The meadow is still the same, except much more beautiful—just like you."

I blushed. "Does every boyfriend have to shower their girlfriend with compliments?"

"It's every boyfriend's job. They don't think of a compliment to say, though; it just comes out of their mouth every time they see their stunning girlfriend."

I giggled softly.

"So, how was your talk with Charlie?" I asked conversationally.

He chuckled and then whispered in my ear, "You tell me, you little eavesdropper."

I blushed.

He stroked my burning cheek. "So beautiful...," he whispered to himself. "By the way, Bella, what was that thing you added to your...wish list?"

I blushed.

"Bella?"

"I...want to make love with you...," I mumbled.

He froze. Then after a short while, he glared at me.

"Bella, I could hurt you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You won't hurt me—I know you won't," I said.

"This is ridiculous! _I could hurt you._ Other than me harming you..."

"Edward..."

"Anyways, Bella, I wouldn't be your first. You lost your virginity to that monster." His eyes turned cold.

I flinched at the memory. "It doesn't matter if you're not my first, Edward."

"Marry me first," he said suddenly.

"What?!" I yelled. "Where did that come from?"

He sighed. "I can't just make love to you. And I want you to be officially mine. I want to call you...Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm already yours."

"What's so wrong about marriage? Isn't it supposed to be romantic to girls?"

"Er, I don't know... I'm only eighteen..."

"Don't people who love each other want to get married?"

"Um..."

He chuckled, which surprised me. "You'll eventually give in, love."

I frowned. Marriage...?

"What does Alice say?" I questioned. "Did she have a vision?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. She's blocking me at times, though."

"She probably doesn't want to ruin the future or something. Her job _is_ to look out for our future—at least that's what she said."

"Hmm... Let's not talk about Alice anymore, hm?" he suggested.

"Uh, okay. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Us."

I had to smile at that. "I want to be with you forever...literally."

For once, his eyes didn't tighten. "I'm...considering it, Bella."

I felt pure joy build up inside of me. "Really?"

"Yes," he said reluctantly. "Since I'm considering your number one wish, are you going to consider my wish?"

"Maybe."

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered lovingly.

"Yes. Do you know I love you?"

He smiled crookedly. "Yes."

"Isabella Marie Cullen," I murmured. "Someday I'll be labeled as that."

Edward kissed my lips lightly. "Oh, I hope so."

_Edward helped me... He cured me... _

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered.

_...Maybe I will agree to being Mrs. Cullen—for him..._

**Fin.**

**Well, this seemed like a crappy ending. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending or whatever. I've been having writer's block. It. Sucks. I also have ****_the worst case_ ****of chicken pox. My mom and dad got it late, so ****I ****got it late. Ugh! I'm so itchy right now!**

**Thank you so much for all those supporting reviewers out there. If it was possible, I would send you cookies.**

**Please review so I could hear your last thoughts about this story!**

**P.S. I have a new story in mind. :)**

**Monica-san**


End file.
